Resurrección: La Cruzada
by Rex Omega
Summary: El libro de hechizos prohibidos creado en la era antigua a caído en malas manos. Una nueva cazadora a aparecido, veijos y nuevos amigos han aparecido en Sunnydale para enfrentar al Mal, una vez más.
1. Chapter 1

"**Prólogo"**

"Planes entre las sombras"

5 de Noviembre del 2004

Cementerio de Sunnydale 02:37

En la oscura y tenebrosa noche, bajo la luz de la luna, una chica de rubios cabellos y ojos azules; vestida con una elegante cazadora negra y unos vaqueros azules; se encontraba... Dándole una paliza a un tipo raro que se levantó de la tumba mientras la típica chica tonta gritaba como loca y un obrero pardillo observaba todo desde la tranquilidad de un mausoleo. Una noche típica en Sunnydale.

El tipo extraño, era el típico boxeador de color fornido, musculoso, de pelo afro y con cara de muy mala leche.

El vampiro, más que pelear, se defendía de los continuos puñetazos y patadas que le propinaba la joven sin descanso. En el momento en que el boxeador se distrajo, la chica le conectó una patada en el estómago, y enseguida realizo n combo de puñetazos en plena cara que consiguió empujarlo hacia una lápida que se rompió ante la el peso del monstruo. El chico escondido en el mausoleo le lanzó una estaca de madera a la joven, que la cogió en el acto y atravesó con ella el corazón del luchador volviéndole polvo... Literalmente.

- ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! Y la ganadora es... ¡¡Buffy! - Exclamó el joven dando brincos de alegría como loco - Cazadora 9; Vampiros 0. 9 en una noche... ¡Guau! Eso es un récord ¿no? -

La joven cazavampiros no hizo más que sonreír ante el gracioso comentario de su mejor amigo. Desde luego era el alma del grupo, gracias a su habilidad de levantar los ánimos incluso en los peores momentos. Un talento más importante que la fuerza que los demás miembros del grupo poseían.

- Eh, Buff... ¡Hay otro detrás de ti! - Exclamó el chico mientras se escondía prudentemente detrás de una lápida -

Otra engendro del infierno se había levantado de la tumba para enfrentar a las fuerzas del bien. Esta vez el vampiro era mucho más grueso y sucio, además de ser blanco y realmente feo. Pero lo más terrorífico que poseía era una barra de metal con la que se disponía a golpear a la joven, propósito que se hubiera cumplido de no ser por la advertencia de su compañero, gracias a la cual pudo agacharse y hacerle la zancadilla al monstruo. Antes de que se levantase del todo, Buffy ya había atravesado su corazón con su estaca de madera.

Buffy: ¡Vaya! ¡Ya no los hacen como antes! - Exclamó con ironía - Xander... Ya puedes salir... ¿Xander? -

Como respuesta a la llamada, la cazadora contempló la aparición de un gusano gigantesco de 12 m, con muchos tentáculos que salían de su cuerpo y que para colmo escupía fuego .

Buffy buscó a Xander por todas partes pero no lo encontraba y eso estaba empezando a preocuparla.

- ¡Buffy! ¡Estoy Aquí! ¡Aquí...! - gritó un a voz que Buffy identificó como la de Xander -

La cazavampiros no tuvo apenas tiempo de asimilar el ver a su amigo atrapado entre los tentáculos cubiertos de moho de aquella extraña bestia. Enseguida tuvo que rodar por el suelo para escapar de la corriente de fuego que el gusano expulsó de su boca. La rubia cazavampiros empezó a correr en círculos mientras pensaba en la manera de liberar a su amigo de las garras del monstruo.

Pero antes de que encontrara una solución razonable, el gusano, harto de escupir fuego todo el tiempo, consiguió atrapar a Buffy.

Mientras su boca emitía una especie de risa demoníaca, el monstruo noqueó a Xander con sus tentáculos y comenzó la tarea de romperle los huesos a Buffy sin contar con el arma que ésta poseía: un clip para abrir puertas escondido en le pelo, el cual clavó en sus tentáculos provocando que el gusano gimiera de dolor, soltase a Buffy y a Xander, y acabase huyendo por debajo de la tierra.

Ambos mortales acabaron tirados en el suelo. Xander aún permanecía inconsciente y la cazavampiros se levantaba con dificultad, acercándose al chico para comprobar su estado.

Buffy: Xander, Xander... ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó con preocupación mientras le daba unas palmadas en la cara -

Xander: Buff... Buffy... - murmuró con dificultad -

La joven cazavampiros suspiró, tendría que llevar a Xander a su casa para que se repusiese. Se levantó con dificultad y, tras hacer unos estiramientos y darse cuenta de que hacía un año que no se encontraba tan molida, ayudo a su mejor amigo a levantarse, pasando su brazo por su hombro.

Pero en el transcurso de la batalla, los jóvenes "cazadores" no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por una cámara de vídeo.

Instalaciones de la Iniciativa, 03:01 PM

Lo que antes había sido el vestíbulo de una de las bases más punteras del ejército americano se había convertido un gigantesco laboratorio de investigación genética .

La zona estaba plagada de científicos y todo tipo de instrumentos diseñados para la investigación que estaban realizando.

Un hombre alto, de complexión fuerte, rubio y de ojos azules que llevaba puesta una bata de doctor y unas gafas rectangulares y transparentes, atravesó la entrada seguido de dos fornidos guardaespaldas vestidos de negro que llevaban sombrero y gafas a juego. El científico, que parecía ser el jefe recibió saludos de todos sus colegas e incluso algunos parecían temerle pero éste sólo les sonreía y continuaba su corta travesía.

De pronto se paró ante la única doctora que se encontraba en el laboratorio, la cual se estaba haciendo unas pruebas de espaldas a él.

- Dra. Lions, supongo - dijo el científico con aparente seriedad -

Al principio parecía que la doctora no le hacía caso pero

Enseguida se dio media vuelta con una expresión entre sorprendida y alegre. El científico parecía estar fascinado

con la belleza de la joven pelirroja y, ¿por qué no, también con su bien formado cuerpo. Pero lo que a él más le interesaba era su hermoso cutis y sus cabellos rojos recogidos en una larga cola de caballo.

Dra. Lions: ¿Usted es el Dr. Smith? ¿No es un poco joven?

Pero el tipo rubio no se inmutaba, seguía observándola sin mover ni un solo músculo.

Dr. Smith: Perdona, ¿decías algo? es que me perdí en tus hermosos ojos - dijo el científico con tono seductor, provocando que la doctora se sonrojara -

Desde una sala al fondo del laboratorio salió una persona que parecía un hombre de unos 40 años común y corriente, pero que en realidad escondía muchas sorpresas. El tipo, que vestía con un elegante traje negro muy diferente a las sucias gabardinas que llevaban los guardaespaldas de Smith, se acercó sonriente a la "pareja".

- ¡Vaya! Veo que sigues tan seductor como siempre... Viejo amigo - exclamó el señor de negro, haciendo que la enfermera se sonrojase aún más y empezase a sonreír -

Dr. Smith: Cole... Acabas de estropear una interesante conversación entre dos colegas, aunque te agradezco que le hayas sacado una sonrisa... - el científico se volvió para hablar con la enfermera - Tiene usted una sonrisa muy bonita -

Dra. Lions: Gracias, ingeniero - dijo la tímida enfermera -

Dr. Smith: Puedes tutearme si quieres... Yo me llamo...

Cole: ¡Hey! ¡Don Juan! ¡Despierta! El jefe quiere verte... - exclamaba un impaciente cole -

Smith reaccionó entonces, no era recomendable irritar a alguien como el jefe así que decidió posponer aquella "amistosa" conversación hasta más tarde. Se despidió de la joven besándole la mano como un caballero y siguió a Cole por la misma sala por la que había entrado no sin antes decirle a los guardaespaldas que esperaran ahí.

Ahora los dos se encontraban frente un largo y oscuro pasillo que les llevaría a un ascensor.

A Smith le parecía extraño estar tan cerca del que en sus mejores tiempos había sido "La Fuente" y que incluso había escapado del "Páramo" donde otros demonios más poderosos habían perecido. Lo único que lo mantenía trabajando para "El Jefe" de quien nadie sabía el nombre, era que este último lo había salvado. Por suerte, ni "Los Ancianos" ni "Los Grandes Poderes" se habían percatado de esto, ya que sería un contratiempo demasiado molesto en aquellos momentos.

Sin darse cuenta, Cole y Smith ya habían llegado al ascensor. Los dos tipos entraron ya que las puertas se abrieron automáticamente. Una vez dentro, Cole pulsó un botón y se dispusieron a bajar.

Las nuevas instalaciones habían sido remodeladas por la organización. Ahora el vestíbulo era un gran laboratorio; el subsuelo 02 ya no era un bloque de celdas para demonios sino para humanos que, tras hacer de alimento para los vampiros dejándolos medio vivos, eran tirados desde las celdas por trampillas a un vertedero de cadáveres donde moraba la "mascota" del doctor, la cual salía muchas veces a la superficie por medio de túneles. El Subsuelo 03 era la zona en la que las mutaciones que creaban en el laboratorio se mantenían en éxtasis. Era en el Subsuelo 04 donde estaba "El Jefe".

Mientras el dúo bajaba por el ascensor los subsuelos 01 y 02, escuchando los gritos de los prisioneros al ser engullidos por semejante monstruo, conversaban de lo más tranquilos.

Cole: Así que, te va la doctora ¿Eh? - dijo en tono pícaro intentando romper el hielo -

Smith: Me sorprende que sea Baltazhor el que me este hablando de ese modo - comentó con tono irónico -

Cole: ¡Perdona! No fuiste tú el que me dijo: "No te tomes la vida en serio, total de esta no sales vivo" - se defendió un sonriente Cole - Pero, en serio ¿te gusta?

Smith: ¡Pues claro! - exclamó mientras sonreía pícaramente - Ya sabes que me muero por las pelirrojas, y esa chica con esa pelo recogido y ese uniforme se ve tan sexy -

Cole suspiró, pese a que solo conocía a Smith desde hace 2 años, prácticamente lo conocía de toda la vida. Era un tipo muy alegre y mujeriego, aunque no salía nunca con más de una chica, no pasaba más de unas horas entre que su novia rompa con él (que era lo normal) y que éste buscase a otra. No se pasaba todo el rato deprimido, tratando de reconquistarla como él. También sabía que sólo se hacía el pervertido para ocultar su lado romántico.

El ascensor había llegado al subsuelo segundos después de que acabara la pequeña charla. Pese a que Smith había salido del ascensor, Cole no parecía querer salir de ahí.

Smith: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vienes? - preguntó -

Cole: Pues... no - dijo antes de pulsar el botón que lo llevaría devuelta al laboratorio.

Smith: ¡Ja! Cobarde.

El ingeniero se dirigió al norte, donde se veía unas 20 pequeñas pantallas que formaban lo que parecía una más grande. También podía vislumbrar una silla giratoria de cuero negro en la que se encontraba su jefe que observaba los monitores y, a su lado, una hermosa mujer morena vestida con ropajes de reina egipcia.

Jefe: Dr. Smith ¿Es usted? - preguntó -

Smith. Sí jefe - respondió el aludido, haciendo una ligera reverencia -

La silla dio media vuelta dándole al científico una mejor visión de su jefe: era un hombre, alto, fornido y calvo pero lo que llamaría la atención de cualquiera que lo viera por primera vez, era una especie de distorsionador de voz que cubría su boca y el mentón de éste, dándole un ton tétrico a todo lo que dice.

Jefe: Smith, espero que me traiga buenas noticias, lo digo por su bien. ¿Ya sabe dónde está eso?

Smith: Así es, jefe.

Jefe: ¿Dónde está? - pregunto con impaciencia sin inmutar al doctor que estaba de lo más tranquilo -

Smith: En un almacén de LA, California. Es propiedad de una firma de abogados con mucha influencia.

Jefe: Bien - dijo algo más calmado - envíe un grupo inmediatamente.

Smith: Señor, me tomé la libertad de mandar a un grupo de demonios a buscar el objeto en cuanto me enteré de la información. Si todo sale bien mañana por la noche traerán el botín.

Jefe: Veo que tiene iniciativa doctor, eso me gusta, no como esos matones de mala muerte que se dedican a obedecer ordenes literalmente y luego fallan. Y ahora dime Smith ¿Qué clase de equipo mandaste?

Smith: 30 vampiros dirigidos por una gorgona y respaldados por un grupo de ninjas.

Jefe: Supongo que con eso será suficiente. No olvide Smith, que nuestros planes dependen de que consigamos eso y que acabemos con esa tal Buffy.

Smith: No se preocupe. Tengo preparada una sorpresita para esa cazadora - dijo mientras tronaba los dedos y una sonrisa diabólica se formaba en su rostro -

- Pues espero que no tenga que ver con su mascota - masculló la mujer, que hasta entonces no había abierto la boca -

Smith: ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó, extrañado -

- De que tu querido "gusanito" se escapó hace unos minutos y estuvo apunto de acabar con la cazavampiros de no ser por el su "terrible" arma: un clip - dijo en tono sarcástico -

Smith: "Debe ser por que sus tentáculos son demasiado sensibles..." - pensó -

Jefe: Lo que dice Emperatriz es cierto, lo vimos en la cámara del cementerio ¿Cómo piensas arreglar esto?

Smith: Muy fácil, duplicará la dosis, y así usted y su esposa podrán contemplar la derrota de una leyenda un primera fila.

- Eso espero - dijeron Emperatriz y el Jefe al unísono antes de que las pantallas se apagasen dejando el lugar en la más pura oscuridad -

El Dr. Smith hizo otra pequeña reverencia y salió tranquilamente del lugar.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas de Autor:**_

El gusano se parece a los que salen en todos los RE sólo que con unas "pequeñas" modificaciones.

Ahora la antigua base de la Iniciativa es la guarida de los malos que la han desinfectado de cadáveres, más o menos.

Cole Turner fue el demonio Baltazhor en la serie de Embrujadas y será un villano importante en esta y otras historias.

La Fuente es la entidad demoníaca más poderosa de la serie de Embrujadas y el que controla el infierno. Sólo vimos a dos: la original y Cole, aunque hubo muchos que ansiaron ese puesto.

El páramo es el lugar al que van los demonios cuando mueren, donde una bestia los mata. Hasta que Cole la mató y se escapó, ningún demonio había sobrevivido.

"Los Grandes Poderes" salen en las series "Buffy, la cazavampiros" y "Ángel" mientras que los "Ancianos" salen en "Embrujadas" en este fanfic coexistirán.

Criatura de la mitología griega capaz de convertir a la gente en piedra con solo mirarla.

_Hola, ¿les gustó? Es mi primer fanfic así que no esperó milagros. Yo soy Omega y decidía hacer este multicrossover tan raro en algunos aspectos tras pasarme los juegos de DMC y Medievil, además de ver la segunda película de RE (RE: Apocalypse) y espero que me salga más o menos bien. Dudas, comentarios, críticas o insultos a lordomegawanadoo.es _

-----------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

"Capítulo 1"

"Destino: Sunnydale"

5 de Noviembre del 2004

Oficina de Investigaciones Ángel, 11:03

Las puertas de las oficinas se abrieron dando paso a una joven morena, de pelos y ojos castaños que vestía un grueso abrigo de lana para protegerse del frío.

La chica observó que sus compañeros de trabajo ya estaban ahí. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo corto y castaño-oscuro, que portaba unas sencillas gafas y un abrigo como el de ella. El otro estaba vestido completamente de negro, con una cazadora que se extendía hasta el suelo; su pelo era negro, extendido hacia delante, al igual que sus ojos. Ambos la miraban en completo silencio con una mirada muy seria.

- Wes, Ángel... Ya he llegado - dijo la joven, intentando romper el hielo -

Wesley: Llegas tarde, Cordelia.

Cordelia: Lo que pasa es que... tenía... un casting... y... - decía Cordelia, intentando explicarse -

Wesley: ¡Oh! ¡La gran actriz Cordelia Chase tenía un casting! - exclamó con sarcasmo -

Cordelia: ¡Perdona! Yo no me veo trabajando aquí cuando tenga 40 años ¡Sabes que mi sueño es ser actriz! ¿¡Sabes a cuantos papeles he renunciado en los últimos meses? -grito algo furiosa - ¿Y tú ¿No piensas decir nada?

Ángel: Prefiero no opinar - respondió tranquilamente mientras pasaba las hojas de un libro sin leerlo -

La discusión se paró cuando vieron pasar a Gunn y Fred junto a un hombre vestido con un elegante traje negro, bien peinado y con anteojos.

Cordelia: ¿Y ellos? ¿¡Pueden llegar tarde? - exclamó mientras Wesley y Ángel se acercaban al trío - ¿me están escuchando?

Ángel: ¿Quién es él? - preguntó extrañado, refiriéndose al recién llegado -

- Christian... Christian Michels. Usted debe de ser Ángel; "El vampiro con alma" - comentó con sarcasmo -

Wesley: ¿Fred?

Fred: Es el representante de uno de los socios mayoritarios de Wolfram y Harts.

Cordelia: ¡Ah! ¡No sólo llegáis tarde sino que además traéis al enemigo a casa!

Ángel: Cordelia... ¡Cállate!

La joven Cordelia calló ante el grito de su jefe, que ya parecía estar cansado de sus berrinches. No era para menos, después de lo ocurrido con Darla y su hijo . Cordelia se empezó a dedicar a otras cosas lejos de ahí.

Wesley: Ángel, tranquilízate, no deberías tratar así a Cordelia.

Ángel: Tú tampoco eres un buen ejemplo Wes, luego le pediremos perdón pero ahora hay otras cosas más importantes.

Wesley: Así es - dijo acomodándose sus anteojos - Espero que tengan una buena razón para haber traído a alguien de esa firma aquí.

Gunn: Yo lo explicaré - dijo adelantándose a Fred - Wolfram y Harts tenían guardado un libro muy antiguo que contenía magia prohibida. Lo tenían guardado en un almacén al norte de la ciudad. Pero hace 7 horas un grupo de vampiros atacó el almacén y se lo llevaron.

Mientras que Cordelia y Wesley escuchaban muy atentos, Ángel contemplaba dudoso a Christian, que no había abierto la boca.

Ángel: Y ¿No es extraño que un grupo de vampiros haya robado un libro que tenían, supuestamente, bien guardado? - preguntó extrañado -

Christian: Así es. Esto no se lo había contado a sus compañeros porque esperaba decírselo a todos en cuanto llegase. - dijo mientras todo el grupo lo miraba dudoso - El grupo de vampiros no iba solo... Eran dirigidos por una gorgona.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, incluso Ángel al oír aquella palabra.

Wesley: ¿una... Gorgona?

Christian: Sí, una gorgona. Como Medusa en la mitología griega. Además de unos misteriosos ninjas que sólo peden pertenecer a...

Wesley: "La Liga de las Sombras".

Fred: ¿Sabes algo de ellos Wesley?

Wesley: Sólo sé su nombre y alguna que otra cosa.

Gunn: Comparte.

Wesley: Se trata de una antiguo clan de demonios que protegían a los seres humanos desde los tiempos de Alejandro Magno. La orden fue fundada por un poderoso general griego que llegó a América, huyendo de éste cuando estaba metido en sus vicios.

Ángel: ¿Y si son tan buenos por que piensan que vamos a ayudar a que los malos recuperen algo tan peligroso? - preguntó con ironía -

Christian: Porque hace casi 700 años que la orden no era tan buena después de todo. Desde 1387, la liga esta dirigida por un misterioso brujo que se hace llamar "El Alquimista". Lo peor es que parece que desde hace unos diez han empezado a invocar demonios más poderosos y cuentan con un grupo de monstruos bastante poderosos.

Wesley: ¿Cómo cuales?

Christian: Gorgonas, vampiros de otras dimensiones, semi-demonios científicos y hasta armas biológicas.

Fred. ¿Biológicas? ¿Mutaciones? - preguntó extrañada -

Christian: Sí. Criaturas que mutan, no por medios naturales sino por otros más humanos. Y eso que en sus tiempos lo únicos demonios que poseía la liga eran esos ninjas. Pero ahora... Requerimos su ayuda.

Gunn: ¿Qué quieres que hagamos exactamente? ¿Qué devolvamos el libro como unos chicos buenos? - preguntó sarcástico -

Christian: No. Queremos que lo destruyan.

Los componentes de "Investigaciones Ángel" estaban sorprendidos, sobretodo Gunn que no esperaba que una firma de abogados diabólica como Wolfram y Harts les pidiera que destruyeran semejante arma que podría ser útil a quién fuera el socio al que representaba el tal Michels.

Ángel: ¿Cómo?

Christian: Lo que ha oído. Ese libro contiene una magia demasiado peligrosa y mis jefes no esperan poder controlarla. Sin embargo, el "Alquimista" conoce los métodos necesarios para realizar esos terribles hechizos con aparente facilidad.

Ángel: ¿Qué tipo de hechizos?

Christian: Con ese libro, el alquimista puede hacer de todo: desde provocar un eclipse eterno, resucitar a los muertos y hasta destruir Nueva York en un pestañeo.

Fred: ¿Puede resucitar a los muertos? ¡Eso no es tan fácil! Puede que no sea imposible pero... ¡No puedes revivir cadáveres de la noche a la mañana con un simple libro!

Ángel: Estoy de acuerdo. He visto algunas resurrecciones en mi vida y no es tan sencillo. Y además ¿Qué magia podría destruir una ciudad como Nueva York en segundos? Haría falta un ejército de demonios muy poderosos.

Christian: El simple hecho de tener ese libro convertiría a un hechicero novato en el demonio más poderoso que haya pisado la Tierra.

Wesley: En ese caso ¿cómo espera que nos enfrentemos a alguien con semejante poder?

Christian: Por el momento tenemos suerte. Mientras no tenga el "Tridente de Lucifer" no podrá controlar por completo los hechizos ni resucitar a los muertos.

Fred: ¿Y si consigue el tridente?

Christian: No sólo podría controlar las mentes de todos los zombies que despierte sino que podría llegar a despertar a los demonios más poderosos que haya conocido el inframundo. Seres tan terribles y poderosos, que ni el mismo Hades quisiera tenerlos de frente.

Ángel: ¿A quiénes se refiere?

Wesley: A los demonios de las sombras . Los hijos de Homunculus , servidor del Dios del Caos.

En cuanto Cordelia oyó la palabra "Caos" pensó inmediatamente un nombre, un brujo que la había metido en un par de problemas, sí, aquellas golosinas y esos horribles trajes : Ethan Rayne .

La joven se levantó y se acercó con prudencia al grupo. Quienes parecían muy extrañados con Wesley: Gunn y Fred no salían de su asombro, Ángel lo mira impasible y Christian no podía cerrar los ojos de la sorpresa.

Ángel: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Wesley: El Consejo tiene muy presente la historia demoníaca. Yo fui Vigilante, no es extraño que sepa sobre ellos.

Ángel: Creo que sabes más de lo que dices.

Wesley: ¿Desconfías de mí?

Ángel: Eso digo yo - dijo con seriedad, evadiendo la pregunta, mientras empezaba a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala - Piensas que me transformaré en Ángelus e iré corriendo a informar a la liga.

Wesley: No desconfío de ti Ángel. Desconfío de todos. La liga es capaz de manipular las mentes humanas. Para ellos, robarte el alma es un juego de niños.

Christian: Sabe mucho de la liga... Mi jefe no quiere traidores ni espías. Tampoco queremos que el Consejo de Vigilantes sepa de esto.

Gunn: ¿Porqué? - preguntó con tono de sospecha -

Christian: Son más ambiciosos de lo que creen.

Wesley: Es cierto que son bastante extremistas pero hacen bien su trabajo. De todos modos, no se preocupe, he perdido contacto con el Consejo, desde que no soy Vigilante.

Ángel: Wesley aún no sé porque pareces saber tanto sobre la liga y los demonios de las sombras. Explícate Wes.

Wesley: Pues verán - empezó a decir mientras todos escuchaban atentos - Sólo sé que la liga fue creada precisamente en la Antigüedad para detener a los demonios de las sombras. Ésta fue formada en Norteamérica. Ellos acabaron siendo encerrados en el portal que habían intentado abrir... No sé más, sino que estos se conocen como los hijos de Homunculus: "La Sombra de la Memoria". Aquel que oculta los secretos más oscuros de la Humanidad.

Ángel: ¿Homunculus? ¿Un demonio?

Wesley: Un ángel... Pero no uno de los aliados de Lucifer que cayeron del paraíso. Se le conoce también como el ángel de la oscuridad. Nunca hizo nada en contra del equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, al menos no personalmente.

Ángel no contestó nada. Después de todo ahora tenían que enfrentarse a los que supuestamente fueron buenos, vencer a una entidad superior a los demonios y destruir un libro capaz de dotar con poderes apocalípticos a quien lo lleve.

Fred: Está bien. Tenemos que destruir ese libro. Pero... ¿Dónde está? ¿En que lugar se esconde esa liga? Porque no creo que estén LA.

Cordelia: ¡Yo lo sé! - exclamó, provocando que todos centraran su vista en ella -

Wesley: ¿Qué sabes exactamente? - preguntó con interés -

Cordelia: Se supone que ese Homunculus sirve al dios del caos ¿no? - todos asienten - Pues yo sólo conozco a una persona tan loca para adorar a semejantes demonios.

Ángel: ¿A quién te refieres?

Cordelia: A Ethan Rayne.

Gunn: ¿Quién es ese?

Ángel: Según sé, es un amigo de la juventud de Rupert. Un loco al que le encanta el Caos. No sería extraño que estuviera aprovisionando a ese grupo con toda clase de armas mágicas.

Gunn: Wolfram y Harts sabe algo.

Christian: No, nada.

Gunn: No le creo.

Christian: Me da igual, hagan su trabajo.

El representante no dijo nada y se fue con tranquilidad del edificio, dejando a Gunn con la palabra en la boca. El ruido de un motor al encenderse fue la señal de que ya se había ido en coche a hablar con sus jefes.

Cordelia: Bueno, sí Ethan Rayne tiene algo que ver con esto, estoy seguro que todos sabemos a donde ir.

Gunn y Fred: ¿Adónde? - preguntaron a la vez -

Ángel: A la Boca del Infierno, a Sunnydale.

San Francisco, Periódico, 12:00

En el periódico más famoso de la ciudad. Phoebe Haliwell, la responsable de semejante fama, gracias a su columna, esperaba nerviosa ante la llamada de su jefa. Pese a que era domingo, Ellis la había llamado asegurándole que era importante. Para todos sus compañeros, tanto hombres como mujeres, era una mujer admirable, no por su fama y belleza, sino por su talento.

La hija mediana de entre las tres hermanas, era una mujer alegre y optimista. A la que le encantan los chicos y sueña casarse con un hombre normal, que le dé un poco de vida aparte de la que tiene como embrujada. Era de pelo rubio y largo, bien maquillad y de buen ver, aspectos que no pasaban inadvertidos por los chicos.

Una vez un anciano accionista del periódico salió de la oficina, ella entró con tranquilidad. La jefa del periódico tenía unos 50 años y, pese a que algunas veces parecía dura, podía llegar a ser una persona amigable.

Ellis: Siéntate Phoebe.

Phoebe: ¿Qué me quería decir? - preguntó mientras se sentaba - No me irá a despedir... Ja, ja, ja ¿Verdad?

Ellis. ¡Por favor! Cómo iba a despedir a la mujer que más fama ha dado a este periódico - respondió mientras sonreía -

Phoebe: ¿Entonces?

Ellis: Quiero que hagas un reportaje. - dijo más seria - Hay una ciudad un poco... Extraña. Quiero que escribas un extenso archivo sobre esa ciudad.

Phoebe: Pero... Yo escribo consejos de amor, no escribo artículos como esos - repuso algo nerviosa -

Ellis: El nuevo propietario del periódico lo ha pedido expresamente. Está dispuesto a pagarte muy bien.

Dicho esto, la jefa del periódico le enseñó un cheque que dejó helada a la joven. Nunca había visto tantos ceros en un solo cheque. Pero ella sabía que no podía abandonar la ciudad por nada, de hecho, ni siquiera debería mudarse a otra casa en la misma.

Phoebe: Lo siento Ellis... - hizo ademán de querer devolverle el cheque paro la jefa sólo le entregó tres billetes de avión - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Sunnydale?

Ellis: Puedes traer a tus hermanas. Sólo será un mes, como mucho dos. Yo que tu me lo pensaría dos veces, es mucho dinero, te lo digo como amiga. Prométeme que te lo pensarás. Sunnydale está a dos horas en coche del norte de LA. En todo caso, a lo mejor puedes visitar Holliwood.

Phoebe: Lo... Pensaré... - murmuró - Gracias Ellis.

Phoebe salió de la sala mientras Ellis caía pálida al suelo, con la mirada perdida y la lengua por fuera. En la silla aún quedaba una sombra que poco a poco iba formando una silueta humana: era una especie de hombre de pelo oscuro, alto y vestido completamente de negro, de piel sensibles y complexión débil; En su rostro se formaban una sonrisa irónica y una mirada fría a través de sus ojos rojos.

- "Bien... Las piezas están a punto de encontrarse... El juego aún no comienza pero... ¿Serán estas todas las piezas?" - decía la entidad mientras se levantaba y desaparecía -

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Notas del Autor:_

En mi fanfic. Se supone que el hijo no pudo nacer. Sé que es cruel pero me resulta complicado manejar un personaje como Connor. Además de que tengo planes con Ángel que incluyen un hijo y una relación.

No tienen nada que ver con los "Primordiales" de la saga de Eduardo Castro (uno de mis escritores favoritos he de decir). Los demonios de las sombras son la mayor parte del ejército de Zarok (villano de Medievil) aunque yo les daré más poder y más secretos a esta raza de demonios.

Homunculus es... ¡Un completo misterio! Es un personaje realmente misterioso, incluso más que Zeros (Un demonio de la serie de Reena y Gaudi). Es uno de los personajes más importantes del videojuego "Shadow of Memories" (un videojuego bastante interesante pero sin peleas). Como ven lo llamo "La Sombra de la Memoria" por que es el que oculta muchos secretos del juego (de hecho TODOS). Homunculus es una entidad maligna como se ve en los finales D y E del juego (En el que se ven sus debilidades). Aunque en todos los finales se muestra como un ser manipulador sin escrúpulos, capaz de todo para asegurar su existencia (si supieran todo lo que ha de hacer). Entre los poderes que le he visto que tiene están: Desaparecer y Aparecer (parecido a Zeros pero o sale de la nada sino que se nota más), Creación (puede crear seres sin alma con el aspecto de los muertos) y la Invocación (Puede invocar las almas de los muertos). También deduzco que pude viajar sin problemas a otra época o dimensión (pues su morada es un limbo fuera del tiempo y el espacio) y además puede legar esa habilidad a cualquiera, pues posee un aparato (o varios) llamado Digipad capaz de hacer que el poseedor de éste pueda viajar en el tiempo. Además cumple las funciones del diablo, (Satanás) pudiendo conceder todos los deseas que su "Señor" (Un humano) a cambio de su alma. Me he alargado bastante pero es que es uno de mis personajes favoritos y no podía faltar en mis fanfics.

Son dos capítulos en los que Ethan Rayne aparece. El de los disfraces sale en la 2ª Temporada de Buffy y el de las golosinas es de la 3ª.

No sólo aparece en esos dos capítulos en los que más bien hace travesuras (aunque lo de las golosinas los hizo por orden de un amigo del Sr. Trick) Apareció en el capítulo en el que se revela el pasado oscuro de Giles, en el que es perseguido por un extraño demonio que ellos mismos crearon (o liberaron no sé). Más tarde, en la 4ª Temporada transforma a Giles en demonio y acaba arrestado por la Iniciativa. Creo que es el perfecto "juguete" humano para aclamar a "Caos" pues en el capítulo de los disfraces aparece adorándole.

-----------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

"Viejos Amigos"

Apartamento, Sunnydale. 13:25 PM

En medio de un apartamento en las afueras de Sunnydale, se encontraba el Dr. Smith. Aquella habitación en la que estaba realmente desordenada, demostrando lo negado que era para los asuntos de limpieza.

El sonido del despertador consiguió sacarle su sueño. Se levantó con pereza, restregándose los ojos y bostezando. Echó un vistazo al aparato y se sorprendió al ver la hora. Smith se dirigió al baño a ducharse rápidamente, hoy tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Carretera, Sunnydale 13:30

En un lujoso coche, un heterogéneo grupo de 4 "personas", atravesaba a gran velocidad las afueras de Sunnydale. El conductor era una especie de hombre-perro, el copiloto estaba vestido completamente de negro, con botas, guantes, pasamontañas, lentes oscuras y hasta un sombrero; Detrás se encontraba una sensual mujer rubia, que vestía un "liguero" vestido rojo pasión y que portaba unas gafas de sol, a su lado se encontraba un risueño Cole.

- No sé que haces aquí Drako - le dijo al copiloto - tus vampiritos murieron en el asalto a ese almacén. Yo soy la que merezco todos los honores... Ja, ja, ja. Desde luego, ver a tantos poderosos demonios doblegados fue bastante... Excitante.

Drako: Eres una enferma, Kathy. Mis guerreros fallaron porque ni siquiera Smith esperaba que este libro estuviese tan protegido. Además, sólo yo pude contra esa bestia con ojos cristalinos... Si no fuera por mí ahora serías una estúpida estatua.

Kathy sólo hizo un berrinche como niña pequeña. Desde luego no se llevaba nada bien con el líder de los vampiros. Nadie sabe porque, aunque entre la liga se rumorea que Smith confía más en Drako para hacer los trabajo más importantes y eso le molestaba a ésta.

Cole sonrió. Desde luego no podía creer la tremenda popularidad del Dr. Smith. Hacía dos años que lo conocía y, desde entonces, lo había visto siendo admirado por sus compañeros y deseado por sus compañeras. Compañeros... Un grupo de semi-demonios sin poderes pero que poseían una inteligencia inigualable ¿sería Smith igual? Nunca le había visto usando ningún poder. No sabía exactamente por qué el Jefe le tenía tanta confianza.

De pronto llegaron al apartamento de Smith. El chofer frenó con brusquedad, provocando algunos comentarios agresivos de Kathy hacia él.

Kathy: Dogman ... ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! ¡¡Te odio! ¡Casi me matas! - y siguió insultando al pobre hombre-perro que se encogía más y más del miedo -

Hubiera seguido gritando sin descanso, de no ser por la salida de sus compañeros. Éstos ya estaban acostumbrados a los berrinches de su compañera, que cada vez se volvía más "moderna". La chica salió y les siguió presurosa, mientras que Dogman suspiraba de alivio.

Tras tocar el timbre unas cuantas veces, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al "joven" Smith, recién salido de la ducha, vestido solamente con un albornoz negro, la boca llena de pasta de dientes y un vaso de agua en la mano.

Mientras que Cole y Drako observaban la escena con un poco de vergüenza, Kathy miraba al científico de forma lasciva. El doctor les dijo algo que ininteligible pero que pensaron que significaba "pasad" o algo parecido.

La casa de Smith no era muy lujosa. Estaba compuesta por una modesta sala de estar con una televisión con DVD y tres sofás rodeándolo, una pequeña cocina, un dormitorio y un cuarto de baño.

Smith abrió la puerta del dormitorio para dirigirse al baño a enjuagarse, lo que permitió a sus compañeros el ver lo desordenado que estaba (si fuera una anime tendrían una gota gigantesca en la nuca).

Tras hacer unas gárgaras, el científico regresó al salón y se tiró a uno de los sofás, concretamente el que estaba al frente del grupo. Smith tenía cara de estar tranquilo, la misma que Cole, Kathy estaba de lo más feliz y Drako tenía el rostro inexpresivo.

Smith: ¿Y bien?

Kathy: Trajimos el libro.

Smith: ¡Enhorabuena! - exclamó con entusiasmo pese a que los demás sabían que él estaba seguro desde el principio que lo conseguirían - ¿Y dónde está?

Kathy: Lo tiene copito de nieve... - respondió sarcástica -

Drako emitió un gruñido que la gorgona simplemente ignoró, antes de entregarle a Smith el libro. El científico lo contemplo con una sonrisa en los labios, la portada le hacía parecer un libro antiguo y arcano pero las hojas tenían bordes plateados lo que le extrañó. Lo habría abierto de no ser por la advertencia de su Jefe de no abrirlo si no estaba presente.

Cole: Pero... ¿Desde cuando estás despierto? - preguntó atónico -

Smith: Pues... Me acabo de despertar je, je, je, je - respondió con la mano en la nuca -

Drako: ¿Cuándo iremos a la base? - preguntó con su acostumbrada seriedad -

Smith: Pues... Ahora me iba a hacer unos huevos fritos para el desayuno.

Cole y Drako casi se caen de espaldas y Kathy se acomodó en el sofá. Bueno, en realidad todos menos el vampiro tenía hambre y sueño desde aquella matanza. Ya irían más tarde a la base.

Caja Mágica, Sunnydale 13:45 PM

En la famosa tienda de objetos mágicos de Sunnydale, se encontraba una muy entusiasmada Anya con su novio Xander (que ya se había recuperado). También se encontraban ahí las hermanas Summers que no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

El grupo apodado por Spike como "Los Scoobies" estaba más contento en aquel momento. Xander y Anya ya habían arreglado sus diferencias y esta vez esperarían para casarse por la iglesia ya que ante el estado ya eran marido y mujer. Anya pese a ser una demonio de nuevo, no era presionada por "El de la perilla" como le llamaba Xander. Era extraño pero parecía que algunos demonios de alto nivel habían desaparecido de la ciudad. Buffy había decidido trabajar de obrera por el momento junto a Xander (lo que molestó un poco a Anya) y Dawn disfrutaba de su años sabático.

Anya: Bueno... ¿Vais a comprar o no? Quiero ver dinero.

Buffy: Anya... Nunca cambiarás - dijo sonriendo -

Xander. Por eso me casé con ella.

Enseguida el obrero y la ex-demonio protagonizaron una escena romántica de esas que a Dawn no le gustaban así que miro para oro lado, y se sorprendió al ver a un viejo conocido, vestido con un elegante traje de arman y corbata.

Dawn: ¡Giles! - exclamó antes de abalanzarse sobre el vigilante, quien hizo un esfuerzo por no caer de espaldas y le devolvió el abrazo -

Buffy volteó para observar como llegaba su mentor. Anya se apartó de Xander algo molesta, haciendo que éste se cayese.

Buffy: ¡Giles! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Y con esas pintas?

Anya: Sí eso. ¿No habrá vendido a quitarme MI tienda verdad...? - preguntó con seriedad -

Xander: Anya... - dijo mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad - No deberías pensar que todos somos tan ambiciosos como tú.

El grupo soltó unas risas mientras Anya soltaba un berrinche.

Giles: Veo que no ha habido muchos cambios desde que me fui... - comentó con tono irónico - La verdad es que no he venido solo.

Los Scoobies observaron extrañados la entrada de la tienda. La primera persona que atravesó la puerta fue una adolescente de pelo oscuro, guapa y de rostro simpático pero con decisión. Junto a ella se encontraba una chica pelirroja muy conocida por todos.

Buffy: Willow...

Sunnydale, Afueras 14:01PM

En la entrada de la ciudad construida sobre la llamada "Boca del Infierno", en una especie de tienda de coches ilegal, el grupo de "investigaciones Ángel" ya había llegado. El líder del grupo miraba nostálgico aquel pueblo, en el que había conocido a su verdadero e imposible amor. Cordelia y Wesley sentían algo parecido pero no tan profundo, mientras que Gunn y Fred, era la primera vez que la visitaban.

Cordelia: ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿eh?

Ángel: Sí, sólo hemos de buscar ese maldito libro para volver.

Cordelia: Te comprendo Ángel.

Wesley: ¿Pediremos ayuda a Buffy?

Ángel: ¡De ninguna manera! - exclamó, asustando un poco a Fred - No quiero hacerla sufrir.

Fred: Y... ¿Dónde viviremos? - preguntó preocupada -

Gunn: Podemos vivir en las calles... - sugirió -

Ángel: No es necesario. Hay muchas fábricas abandonadas muy hospitalarias...

Cordelia: GRRRRR ¡Esto no nos sucedería si tuviésemos dinero!

Ángel: Me pregunto donde estará ese libro... -murmuró para sí, ignorando a Cordelia -

Fred: Seguramente estará en algún museo.

Cordelia: ¡ME ESTÁIS ESCUCHANDO! - exclamó indignada -

Gunn: Ángel. ¿Tú no tenías un apartamento? ¿Por qué no nos quedamos ahí?

Ángel: Buena idea. Pero por el momento mejor que busquemos en el museo como ha sugerido Fred.

Y así, el grupo de investigaciones Ángel se dirigía al museo de la ciudad, sin sospechar que el libro ya tenía dueño, y no era precisamente un simple coleccionista.

San Francisco, Mansión Haliwell 14:10 PM

En la casa de las famosas "Hermanas Halliwell", conocidas en el submundo como las embrujadas, se estaba manteniendo una discusión que recorría toda la casa y alrededores. Piper, la ahora hermana mayor le gritaba a su esposo, Leo reclamándole el hecho de que fuera a irse. Habían pasado 6 meses desde la batalla contra aquel Anciano loco y Chris apenas era un niño, además que la embrujada no quería que su esposo volviera al Cielo.

Mientras Piper, vestida con un gracioso vestido rosa y delantal, hacía explotar todo cuanto se pusiera en su camino y Leo caminaba hacia atrás con su atuendo de Anciano puesto. Paige, la hermana menor, procuraba mantenerse lejos, pues acababa de salir de la peluquería, con el pelo de nuevo rojo, y no quería que se ensuciase.

Cuando Leo, sin querer, se puso detrás de la joven bruja, la furiosa hermana mayor le lanzó una lámpara, por lo que Paige tuvo que orbitar para que no le diera y el asustado Anciano. Después de eso, Paige exclamó, en un grito que se alzó sobre los de su hermana mayor, un contundente "¡Basta!" que regresó el silencio a la mansión. Justo en aquel momento apareció Phoebe, qué no parecía sorprenderse al ver la puerta y media casa destrozada, aunque en aquel momento, Piper se había pasado.

Phoebe: ¿Algún problema?

Piper. Éste... ¡Ja! Buen padre, quiere volver con sus amiguitos Ancianos - dice con ironía -

Leo: Le he intentado explicar pero...

Antes de que continuase hablando, Piper lo hace explotar y éste regresa algo enojado paro continuando con la conversación.

Leo: He de volver. Hay unas tenebrosas fuerzas que se están organizando y...

Piper: ¿Qué fuerzas? ¿El inframundo? ¿Hay acaso alguna nueva Fuente?

- No creo que sea necesario que haya otra Fuente existiendo yo - comentó una voz que todos reconocieron al momento -

Al voltearse, todos los allí presentes se quedaron atónitos al verlo. Aquel demonio con quién se habían enfrentado varias veces, que había llegado a convertirse en el líder del inframundo, que en su momento llegó a la inmortalidad y consiguió poderes más allá de su imaginación estaba allí, delante de ellos.

Phoebe: Cole.

Base de La Liga, Subsuelo-04 14:20 PM

El grupo de Smith se acercaba a paso tranquilo hacia el sala-observatorio. Kathy con su sensual vestido, su pelo, ahora recogido en una coleta y sus gafas. Dogman, vestía un grueso abrigo verde oscuro y un sombrero de guardia de tráfico. Drako ya no llevaba una máscara ni nada, mostrando un rostro moreno con el pelo blanco rapado y las típicas gafas de sol. El Dr. Smith seguía con su bata blanca y sus anteojos transparentes.

El grupo observó que la pantalla gigante había desaparecido dejando paso a un pasadizo oscuro. Al cruzarlo, llegaron a una sala de aspecto antiguo: estaba llena de libros viejos que hablaban de lo oculto, un pentagrama en el centro de la sala y un altar de piedra frente al símbolo. Frente a éste se encontraba el líder de la "Liga de las Sombras" junto a su esposa, Emperatriz. El Jefe se encontraba en estado de relajación, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos a los lados.

Jefe: ¿Lo habéis traído?

Smith: Así es...

Jefe: Ponlo en el altar.

El Dr. Smith cogió el libro del bolso carísimo que llevaba Kathy y se lo puso en el altar. Al abrir los ojos, el Alquimista parecía un reptil, pues parecían de serpiente. La ambición podía observarse en su vista, que recorría las hojas del libro. De éste salía un aura verdosa que mostraba que eran más que unas simples páginas, que esa energía era la muestra del poder prohibido que encerraban.

Smith: ¿Qué piensa hacer Señor?

Jefe: Tengo la intención de acabar con las Embrujadas. He comprobado que el periódico en el que trabaja una de las hermanas la ha mandado a esta ciudad. No permitiré que esas malditas estropeen mis planes.

Smith: ¿Cómo piensa vencer a aquellas que vencieron a los mismos titanes?

El Alquimista no respondió. Levanto los brazos hacia los cielos (más bien hacia el techo) y comenzó a recitar un hechizo de invocación que había leído recientemente en el famoso libro. La antigua lengua que parecía un fusión entre latín y sumerio, recorría la cavernosa sala. El pentagrama comenzó a iluminarse, la tierra comenzó a temblar y, de pronto, una entidad de forma humanoide, con la piel cubierta de fuego, apareció en el medio del pentagrama.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas de Autor:**_

Dogman es uno de los malos del videojuego Medievil 2. Antes era hombre pero fue transformado por el brujo malvado del juego.

Los Ancianos son los líderes de los luces blancas, que a su vez son los "ángeles de la guarda" de las brujas buenas.

Uno de los poderes de Piper, además de paralizar el tiempo, a una persona o parte del cuerpo, es la de hacer estallar cosas o personas (normalmente demonios)

Orbitar es la forma de teletransportarse de los Luces Blancas. Paige es mitad luz blanca por parte de padre (que es diferente al de las demás hermanas)

Los malos finales de la 5ª temporada son los titanes Crono, Rea y otro que no sé.

-----------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

"Una nueva cazavampiros"

San Francisco, Mansión Haliwell 14: 10

Todos se le quedaron viendo unos minutos hasta que Paige reaccionó orbitando una lámpara hacia su cabeza. Cole la esquivo con facilidad fluctuando y apareció detrás, lanzándole una bola de energía que la empujó hacia las escaleras, dejándola inconsciente. Piper intentó explotarlo pero su cuerpo se dividió en una especie de avispas negras que lo volvieron a formar. La reacción del demonio fue la de lanzar una bola de fuego a la hermana mayor, tirándola a la pared cercana a la entrada. Ahora solo Phoebe y Leo quedaban en pie. Cole Turner se acercaba a paso lento y tranquilo a Phoebe, mientras Leo orbitaba para quedar en medio.

Leo: ¿Qué haces aquí Cole? - preguntó con seriedad -

Cole: Eso no es de tu incumbencia, me han sacado del limbo en el que estaba encerrado y he venido por Phoebe así que apártate.

Leo no obedeció, al contrario, alzó sus brazos hacia delante y le lanzó unos rayos que lo empujaron a la pared cercana a las escaleras. El demonio se levantó furioso, pese a que sangraba por la boca, no parecía haber sufrido daños graves. Se limpió el hilo de sangre y se quitó el polvo de su traje para después volver a dirigirse al Anciano.

Cole: No me había fijado... ¿Así que eres un Anciano, Eh? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja -se reía el demonio mientras Leo lo miraba impasible - ja, ja. ¡El gran rebelde entre los luces blancas! ¡Un Anciano! Bueno, bonito atuendo - comentó con ironía mientras volvía a explotar en carcajadas - Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Buen... ¿No creerás que eso me matará? ¿O sí?

Leo, furioso por lo que el demonio le había hecho a su esposa, volvió a descargar su ira divina sobre Cole pero este desapareció y apareció detrás de él. Aquella situación se repitió varias veces hasta que Leo tuvo que para un momento para respirar. Mientras que él estaba cansado, Cole sonreía a su lado.

Leo: Tus poderes... Han mejorado.

Cole: Hasta el infinito, ¡ja! Y más allá - dijo con ironía antes de levantarlo por la túnica y lanzarlo hacia las escaleras - ¡Yo también se lanzar rayos! - exclamó mientras descargaba una corriente de electricidad pura al techo, provocando que cayera sobre el Anciano -

Tras eso, Leo parecía haber quedado inconsciente. El poderoso demonio dio la vuelta, manteniendo su sinistra sonrisa mientras que Phoebe intentaba darle un puñetazo, siendo detenida por una llave de judo que la dejó en el suelo.

Cole: ¡Quieras o no vendrás conmigo! Mis poderes ahora son superiores a todo lo que habéis visto. ¡Para mí, los dioses son basura! - exclamó antes de intentar cogerla -

Antes de tocarla, Phoebe le dio una patada en las piernas provocando que cayera al suelo, luego saltó y le golpeó en la cabeza varias veces con las piernas para después patearle en el estómago.

Phoebe: ¿Con que para ti los dioses son basuras, eh? - dijo con seguridad, antes de darse la sorpresa de su vida viendo como Cole se levantaba con absoluta tranquilidad -

Cole: Phoebe... - decía mientras caminaba hacia la bruja, la cual estaba quieta sin saber que hacer - Me encanta jugar contigo pero... ¿No crees que la Boca del Infierno es un lugar mejor? -

De pronto, el demonio gritó de dolor mientras caía al suelo agarrándose el corazón antes de desaparecer entre luz. Leo lo había hecho orbitar hacia otra dimensión.

Phoebe corrió a ver a sus hermanas, por suerte sólo estaban inconscientes y luego fue a ver a Leo. Eran increíbles los poderes de Cole y no tenía ni idea de donde los había sacado. Era prácticamente imposible vencer a los Ancianos, sólo los Titanes pudieron vencerles. Y Cole ni siquiera parecía haber usado su verdadero poder.

Phoebe: ¿Qué le has hecho Leo?

Leo: lo he mandado a otra dimensión... ¡Agh! Pero con semejantes poderes, eso no bastará.

Casa Summers, Sunnydale 14:32 PM

El haber visto a Giles y luego a Willow después de un año les impactó a todos de alguna manera. Las emotivas hermanas Summers abrazaron con fuerza a su amiga, Xander estaba atónito pero acabó abrazándola igualmente y Anya repasaba hechizos de protección para sí por si acaso. La joven seguía teniendo el pelo rojo y corto, además de que llevaba puesto una camisa y pantalón negro que no iba muy con la Willow que conocían.

El ex-vigilante le pidió al grupo que fueran a la casa de Buffy para explicarles la razón de la presencia de la chica que los acompañaba. Ya les había dicho que se llamaba Kennedy y que era la novia de Willow pero por la cara de Giles deducían que algo pasaba y que la "amiga" de la joven pelirroja tenía algo en especial.

Al llegar a la casa, todos excepto Giles y Kennedy se sentaron en el sofá mientras que los otros permanecían de pie delante de ellos con mirada seria.

Giles: Lo que he de decirles es algo delicado, pero antes, hay algo que deben saber sobre Kennedy que nadie sabe.

Anya: ¿Ni siquiera Willow? ¿No es su novia? - preguntó con aparente inocencia -

Xander: Anya, no seas indiscreta.

Willow: No importa. Kennedy es mi novia y no me oculta cosas pero según Giles, esto es algo que teníamos que saber todos al mismo tiempo.

Giles: Pues veréis... - todos se acercan interesados - Kennedy es una cazavampiros.

Todos vuelven al sofá como decepcionados, sin darle importancia a lo que según el ex-vigilante, era impresionante.

Giles: ¿Qué pasa?

Anya. ¿Era eso? Yo esperaba algo más impresionante como... No sé... Un maligno conejo rosa que quiere acabar con el sexo y la bolsa.

Tras aquélla frase tan típica de ella todos soltaron unas carcajadas, excepto Giles, quien seguía pensando que esto era de vital importancia.

Giles: Pero... ¿No os sorprendéis?

Buffy: ¡Hombre! Después de Kendra y Faith... - decía con tranquilidad hasta que se dio cuenta de algo - ¡Faith! ¿No habrá muerto? ¿Verdad? - preguntó preocupada, en realidad le tenía aprecio -

Giles: No, no... - contestó sonriente, lo que descoloco un poco a buffy - La que murió fuiste tú - dijo más serio -

Buffy: ¿Eh?

Willow: ¿Te refieres al momento en que Buffy se tiró desde la torre? - preguntó la bruja, que ya parecía estar harta de no intervenir -

Xander: Y las respuesta es... ¡CORRECTO! ¡¡100 puntos para Willow! - exclamó Xander sacando unas nuevas carcajadas por parte del grupo -

Giles: Willow tiene razón, je, je, je. Veo que no ha cambiado en nada tu sentido del humor Xander.

Kennedy: Tras la muerte de Buffy yo fui elegida. Desde los 14 años he sabido que era una potencial y ya había entrenado bastante. Dos años después fui elegida pero el Consejo jamás consideró el mandarme a Sunnydale tras lo de Faith. Tras un año de horribles entrenamientos, dejé el Consejo y fui a entrenar con Giles, donde conocí a Willow, pero no le conté nada por orden de Giles.

Dawn: ¿Y por qué habéis venido justamente ahora? - preguntó la joven Summers, que se había ausentado un momento para coger un helado pero lo había escuchado todo -

Giles: No esperábamos regresar a Sunnydale tan pronto. Consideré que Kennedy debería estar lo más lejos posible del Consejo a su edad.

Buffy: ¿Tienes 18 años? - preguntó -

Kennedy: Sí.

Anya: ¿Y qué con eso?

Xander: El Consejo somete a las cazadoras a una prueba terrible a la edad de 18 años.

Anya: Ajá.

Giles: Pero ahora he de deciros la razón de que yo haya venido aquí. Verán yo...

Anya: Ha venido para robarme la tienda - interrumpió descaradamente -

Xander. Anya...

Anya: Vale, vale. Escucharé a este avaro y codicioso...

Buffy: ¡Anya! Eres muy divertida a veces pero ahora ¡CÁLLATE!

Anya cerró la boca, no era prudente para ella enfadar a Buffy. Aunque seguía pensando que ese en realidad no era Giles sino un malvado conejo feliz, que Willow la quería despellejar y que Kennedy era Faith en realidad.

Giles: No Anya. La razón de que yo esté aquí es mucho más importante. Se trata del pasado de esta ciudad, otro de los secretos que esconde la Boca del Infierno.

Base de la Liga, Subsuelo-04 14:35

Los miembros de la Liga observaban sorprendidos al demonio que acababa de aparecer en el pentagrama. Mientras que Kathy no conocía esa especie. Mientras que Smith lo observaba impasible, sabedor del poder que escondía el legendario libro.

Drako: Pero...

Kathy: ¿Qué es eso?

Drako: Eso es...

Smith: Un Jinn - completó -

Drako: ¿Sabe lo que significa esto? - preguntó sin salir de su asombro -

Kathy: ¿Pero qué es un Jinn?

Smith: En el infierno, cada alma tiene a su propio Jinn. Son demonios tanto o más poderosos como cualquiera de nosotros. Su trabajo es el de castigar con los peores tormentos a las almas. Por ello se considera imposible sacarlos del infierno, ya que provocaría un gran desequilibrio. No sucede lo mismo con otros demonios, que pueden volver a la Tierra, éstos están condenados a quedar para siempre en el Infierno.

La criatura humanoide envuelta en una piel de flamas parecía escuchar todo lo que Smith decía con mucha atención. De lo que parecía ser su cabeza surgió un rostro: ojos y boca.

Jinn: Seres inferiores... ¿Cómo me han traído hasta aquí? - preguntó con voz de ultratumba -

Kathy: ¿¿QUÉ? ¿¡Cómo nos has llamado rata llameante? - exclamó furiosa a punto de abalanzarse sobre la criatura, acción que fue detenida por un gesto de Drako - ¿Qué haces copito?

Drako: El campo de fuerza que lo mantiene encerrado impide que puedas hacerle nada. Además... ¿No has notado que su poder es lo suficientemente grande como para considerarnos seres inferiores?

Kathy: Pero...

Jinn: ¡Basta!

El grito del demonio fue lo suficientemente disuasorio como para que Kathy cerrara la boca. Luego el Jinn dirigió su mirada hacia aquel que lo invocó. El Alquimista permanecía inmóvil sin aparentar sorpresa.

Jinn: ¿Por qué un simple mortal osa traerme a este mundo?

Jefe: Contestaré a esa pregunta, pero antes... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Jinn: ¿Acaso crees que voy a decir mi nombre a un simple mortal? ¡Di tú el tuyo!

Jefe: Me llaman El Alquimista.

Jinn: Deseo saber tu verdadero nombre.

Jefe: Zarok, Zarok Darkwood .

Casa summers, Sunnydale 14:45

Giles: Más vale que se siente bien en el sofá, me da que esta historia va para largo.

Todos fueron a la cocina para coger palomitas. Kennedy se quedó sentada, pese a que conocía la historia, prefería estar sentada con los demás. Una vez todos estuvieron sentados con su buen caso de palomitas, Giles prosiguió a contarles la historia.

Giles: "La historia se remonta a los oscuros años en que Alejandro Magno se introdujo en los vicios del placer. Un general, cuyo nombre se perdió en la historia, dirigió una rama del ejército que el controlaba a la búsqueda de una nueva tierra donde poder mantener un imperio estable. Así, la extensa flota llegó a América, Norteamérica para ser exactos. Pero esta entonces era conocida como "Avalon" por los indígenas. Los habitantes de la zona eran azotados por un ejército de monstruosos seres a los que los hombres del general derrotaron. Así, el honorable general, juró que él y su descendencia protegerían la zona. Impidiendo que el Imperio Romano entrara en el continente, y que las criaturas escaparan. Así se fundó la llamada "Liga de las Sombras". En principió, ésta estaba formada por los soldaos griegos y un clan de demonios nija muy poderosos; pero Avalon fue formando héroes que se consideraron también miembros de la Liga."

Giles hizo una pausa, pese a que sabía que los chicos se habían interesado en la historia, tenía la certeza de que necesitaban un minuto para respirar, y él también.

Buffy: ¿Y? ¿Paso algo?

Anya: ¿Por qué ha de pasar algo?

Buffy: No creo qué Giles haya venido desde Inglaterra a darnos clases de historia. ¿O sí? - preguntó con ironía -

Giles: Bueno - continuó - La verdad es que sí pasó algo. Esto no lo sabe el Consejo, a mí me lo dijo alguien.

Buffy: ¿Quién?

Giles. No lo sé.

Willow. Un tipo calvo que vino en motocicleta. ¡Ah! Y llevaba una cazadora.

Xander: ¿Cuántas cazadoras hay? - preguntó exaltado Xander -

Anya: Miles, son como conejos.

Buffy: Anya, Xander. Willow se refiere a las cazadoras que llevamos puestas.

- Ajá - dijeron al unísono -

Dawn: Giles... ¿Podrías proseguir?

Giles: Sí, bueno. "Durante el siglo X, tres personas de distintos países se aliaron en busca de Avalon. El culpable de dicha unió fue un brujo inglés llamado Lord Zarok Darkwood. Éste, en su búsqueda del poder absoluto, invocó a un demonio miembro de la Liga y descubrió el secreto de la llamada "Tierra de Héroes". Luego lo mató pues era demasiado ambicioso (sí y él era honrado). Luego habló de esto con el enfermo conde Françoise Gallows y el sacerdote Ernesto Peregrino . De ese modo, con un poderoso ejército de mercenarios se dirigieron a Avalon (Norteamérica). Pese a que sufrieron una tormenta, sólo Gallows murió por enfermedad. Cuando llegaron, Zarok quería apoderarse de todo pero Ernesto sólo pidió cambiar el nombre del continente por "Gallowmere" en el nombre de su amigo. Mientras que Zarok se escondió en un gran castillo junto a los demonios de las sombras, Peregrino fue nombrado rey de Gallowmere y el país vivió pacíficamente. De pronto, dos siglos después, la magia de Gallowmere permitía vivir al Rey Peregrino, pero ya era viejo. Una guerra estalló entre el ejército de Zarok y la Liga de las Sombras, a la que se les unieron todos los soldados del rey. Al final, los demonios fueron encerrados y Zarok vencido. Pero éste, lejos de morir, tenía su propio libro de hechizo que le permitía no sólo vivir eternamente, sino ser joven. Resucitó a todos los muertos y estuvo a punto de organizarlos, pero un no-muerto, Daniel Fortesque, lo venció, a él y a todo su ejército. Tengo la certeza de que Zarok sobrevivió y que, con la ayuda de la Liga de las Sombras, espera volver a levantar su imperio de terror. De ese suceso el Consejo no habla y yo no sabía, hasta aquí, esa historia me la contó el tal Jack."

Buffy: Pero... ¿por qué la Liga de las Sombras, que supuestamente eran los buenos de la película, se aliaron con el malo?

Giles: No lo sé.

Anya: Seguramente porque no les pagaban, como a nosotros.

Dawn: Sí Zarok sobrevivió... ¿Qué pasó con Daniel? ¿Y le libro de hechizos?

Giles: Esa parte de la historia es más sencilla de contar. ¿No pensaréis que iba a venir aquí sólo con la información de un desconocido, verdad? Gracias a la habilidad de Willow con la informática supe de un informe interesante del Profesor Hamilton Kift . Uno de los miembros del Consejo a finales del siglo XIX. Del libro sabemos que ya no existe, en 1886, en Londres, un ocultista llamado Lord Palethorn consiguió el libro completo y resucitó a los muertos pero fue vencido por Daniel, que se encontraba en el museo. Un demonio invocado por el brujo fue el que destrozó las páginas del libro. El profesor fue el que ayudó a Daniel, quién se enamoró de una de las mujeres de Ramsés II llamada Kiya. La chica murió en manos de uno de los aliados de Palethorn pero Daniel la salvó gracias a una máquina del tiempo inventada por el profesor. Dicen que ahora Fortesque viaja en el tiempo con su amada. En el museo todavía se encuentra la piel de Zarok cuando se transformó en serpiente pero lo que nadie sabe es que el brujo mudó la piel. Se supone que aquí debajo se encuentra la parte más peligrosa de su terrible ejército: los demonios de las sombras.

Buffy: Pues vaya, debajo de nuestra ciudad hay demasiados seres que no pagan impuestos - dijo irónica - La Boca del Infierno, las alcantarillas, la tumba de indígenas, las instalaciones de la Iniciativa y ahora la prisión de esos demonios. ¿Son poderosos?

Anya: ¡Ah! ¿Os referís al ejército del "Brujo de Avalon"? - preguntó somnolienta -

Xander: ¿Es que acaso no escuchaste a Giles? ¿Estabas dormida?

Anya: Ese conejo codicioso habla mucho.

Giles: ¿Por qué te ha dado últimamente por llamarme conejo? - preguntó algo molesto -

Anya: ¿No lo eres? Hmmm...

Dawn: ¡Claro! Anya tiene 1100 años. Quizás sepa del asunto.

Anya: Se sabe poco sobre "El Brujo de Avalon". Los demonios lo conocen por haber liderado a los demonios de las sombras. Son humanos que vendieron sus almas a Homunculus y se volvieron peligrosas bestias. Pero... Pensaba que los habían encerrado.

Giles: Supongo que el objetivo de Zarok es abrir la prisión. Deberías escuchar más Anya.

Dawn: Si Zarok quiere abrir la prisión... ¿No estará aquí desde hace tiempo? Según lo que nos ha dicho parece que Zarok lleva vivo más de 600 años.

Giles: Creo que esperaba el momento preciso. Tengo la teoría de que necesita algo para abrir la prisión.

Dawn: ¿Qué podría ser?

Giles: No lo sé.

Dawn: Pero, si Avalon era Norteamérica. ¿Porqué no se habla de esto de la magia en la Historia? ¿No era Cristóbal Colón el primero que pisó América?

Giles: Sólo es una hipótesis pero creo que Zarok maldijo Gallowmere y todo desapareció por alguna catástrofe, no olvidemos que se trata de un brujo muy poderoso. Y nadie supo ni de el general griego ni de los tres jóvenes porque desaparecieron con todos sus aliados.

Dawn: ¡Vaya! - exclamó sorprendida - ¡No volveré a estudiar Historia!

Buffy: Si le hablas a alguien de esto van a pensar que estás loca. Por suerte, no todas las ciudades son como ésta.

Giles: Bueno, creo que es hora de que investiguemos esto. No creo que el Consejo haga nada al respecto.

Anya: ¡No hay problema! ¡Con Faith de nuestro lado le venceremos!

Kennedy: No soy Faith.

Willow: Se llama Kennedy - comentó seria -

Xander: ¿Estás bien Anya?

Anya: Estoy algo cansada. ¡Aller la noche fue muy movida! - exclamó entusiasmada, haciendo que Xander agachara la cabeza y que los demás sonrieran. Para más tarde volver a su estado de insomnio -

Buffy: Bueno, chicos. Esta noche... ¡Caza!

Base de la Liga, Subsuelo-04 14:45 PM

Los que conocían el nombre de Zarok, es decir Drako y Smith abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, aunque Smith parecía ser más indiferente.

Kathy: ¿Quién? - preguntó con extrañeza -

Drako: Zarok... ¿Eh?

Smith: El "Brujo de Avalon". Mis sospechas eran ciertas.

Zarok: Bien, y ahora... ¿Me dirás tu nombre?

Jinn: Los demonios de las profundidades del Infierno sabemos de ti. Zarok, el que en su día fuel el brujo más poderoso del mundo y el Averno. El ser que dirigió a los demonios más poderosos y... fracasó.

Zarok: La Liga era poderosa. Pero sin el último descendiente de Anteón y el Rey Peregrino, son ahora mis sirvientes.

Jinn: Supongo que puedo permitirte el honor de saber mi nombre a quien me ha sacado de mi eterno encierro. Mi nombre es... Pólux.

Kathy: ¿Pólux? Me esperaba algo más tenebroso... - comentó la gorgona, provocando la ira del jinn -

Zarok: Bien, Pólux. La misión por la que te he traído aquí es para que derrotes a la Embrujadas.

Pólux: ¿Te refieres a las brujas que derrotaron en dos ocasiones a la Fuente y que enterraron a los Titanes? ¿Esas que han puesto contra las cuerdas a brujos y demonios terrestres y del Infierno Superior?

Zarok: Así es. Pero no debes subestimarlas. Pronto estas brujas estarán aquí y serán más débiles. Es en este lugar donde debes enfrentarlas.

Pólux: ¿Y yo que gano?

Zarok: Vida y Libertad eternas.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Notas de Autor: 

Kennedy es una de las potenciales de la 7ª temporada. Fue la más importante entre ellas, además de ser la novia de Willow. Además, no olviden que Buffy murió en la 5ª y no hubo otra cazadora (seguramente por que la idea ya estaba machacada) pero con los problemas que le vendrán a Buffy necesitará toda la ayuda posible (aún no han aparecido ni Dante ni Daniel)

El malo de Medievil se llamaba Lord Zarok. Era un brujo cobarde pero terriblemente poderosos (como la juventud eterna o resucitar a los muertos). Lo de Darkwood es totalmente inventado para concordar con mi historia.

Avalon es una tierra de magia que aparece en las leyendas artúricas pero en este fanfic es el nombre con el que los nativos conocían Norteamérica.

La tierra de Medievil se llamaba Gallowmere. Para que concuerde con Buffy se me ocurrió que fuera Norteamérica en el pasado. Pero los nativos no podía saber francés así que introduje a este personaje inventado para que haya una razón de que la llamen así (Madre Gallow) .

El Rey de Gallowmere en el juego se llama Peregrino. Lo de Ernesto es por que creo que ese apellido es Español. Como en la Edad Media la Iglesia tenía el poder se me ocurrió que fuera un sacerdote venido de España.

Hamilton Kift fue amigo de Palethorn y jefe del bueno en Medievil 2, pensé que su sabiduría ye el hecho de que estuviese en Londres podría señalar que era parte del Consejo.

Palethorn es el brujo malvado de Medievil 2.

_Bueno. Mi primera (¿o segunda?) escena de acción, espero que me haya quedado bien. Ahora voy introduciendo personajes del juego Medievil que no sé si muchos conocen (por eso pongo el vocabulario). También a Homunculus del que he hablado. Y de Embrujadas. La trama se dirige sola al primer encuentro (¡Y eso que aún falta para la llegada de Dante!). Lo que antes no había dicho es que no se me habría ocurrido escribir este fanfic sin antes haber leído el de Ulti (Pero no tienen nada que ver). Espero que les esté gustando (a los que lo lean). La verdad es que lo de la historia fue un poco rollo pero eso explica que el Consejo no sabía de los demonios de las sombras ni de su poder. ¿Qué quién es Jack? Eso es un secreto... _

Dudas, críticas y comentarios a: **lordomegawanadoo.es**

-----------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

"La caza"

Mansión Haliwell, San Francisco 9:30 PM

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la llegada de Cole, la verdad es que las tres hermanas tardaron en recuperarse, pero ahora estaban completamente restauradas y debatiendo un posible viaje.

Las embrujadas y Leo estaban en la sala, Piper y Leo, de pie frente a frente, la discusión había sido olvidada, pues el regreso de Cole era un tema que les afectaba terriblemente.

Paige había decidido llevarse a los niños a la Escuela de Magia, donde los cuidaría el Anciano encargado.

Paige: Bueno, oficialmente da comienzo la reunión de brujas.

Phoebe: Debemos actuar con precaución, estamos hablando del demonio más poderoso al que nos hemos enfrentado.

Piper le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su hermana, sabía por lo que pasaba. Todas habían vivido en sus carnes la historia con Cole. Un semi-demonio que un día era bueno y otro día se volvía la Fuente de Todo Mal.

Leo: Habló de la Boca del Infierno, eso es lo que intentaba decirte Piper...

Las hermanas miraron extrañadas a su luz blanca, no les sonaba de nada aquella palabra.

Paige: ¿Boca del Infierno? ¿Qué es eso?

Leo: Es la entrada a una dimensión infernal muy distinta a las que hemos visto. Los demonios que la habitan son primitivos y brutales, no se basan en el control de la Tierra sino en la destrucción total.

Piper: Haber. ¿Estamos hablando de otra clase de demonios?

Leo: Así es, y parece que en ese lugar se está concentrando una gran energía demoníaca en ese lugar, nunca antes vista, los Ancianos está preocupados.

Phoebe. ¿Y dónde está ese sitio?

Leo: En Sunnydale, California.

Phoebe empezó a saltar de alegría ante la total sorpresa de sus hermanas, después de todo iba a salvar el mundo y ganar una buena fortuna.

Piper: ¿Te pasa algo Phoebe? - preguntó viendo a se hermana extrañada, haciendo que esta se fuera sentando lentamente -

Paige: Pensé que lo de Cole ya lo había superado. - comentó -

Phoebe: ¡Claro que he superado lo de Cole! - dijo exaltada - Es sólo que tenía que hacer un artículo sobre Sunnydale y ...

Piper: Phoebe, conozco esa mirada.

Phoebe empezó a reír tontamente mientras Leo se mostraba nervioso, no esperaba que sus protegidas tuvieran que ir a ese lugar.

Leo: Eh... Chicas.

Phoebe: ¿Sé, Leo?

Leo: No es necesario que vengan, ya hay varios cazadores de demonios en ese pueblo.

Piper: ¿Cazadores?

Leo: Una cazavampiros, con fuerza y velocidad sobrehumanas, lo necesario para enfrentar cualquier amenaza, Sunnydale no entra en nuestra jurisdicción. - dijo algo nervioso, ante el desconcierto de las hermanas -

Piper: Vale Leo, todo eso es muy interesante pero como has dicho los demonios de ese lugar son primitivos, no creo que esa cazavampiros pueda enfrentarse a Cole, no olvidemos que es inmortal.

Phoebe: Y muy poderoso, Leo le alanzó esos rayos tan guays y apenas le hizo caerse.

Leo: Temo que Cole se ha hecho más poderoso que los Ancianos, incluso más que los titanes.

Piper: ¿Acaso será necesario que nos vuelvan a dar poderes divinos ?

Paige: Espero que no, porque la última vez Piper casi destruye el mundo.

Piper: Fue un instante de depresión vale. - apuntó exaltada -

Leo: Chicas nos es algo que debamos tomar con ligereza. La Boca del Infierno es la entrada a varias prisiones demoníacas que esconden los más horribles demonios.

Piper: ¿Basta? - todo lo que habían reconstruido explotó al instante, haciendo que las hermanas y Leo callasen - Iremos a Sunnydale, y no haya más que hablar.

Leo asintió, todos se fueron a hacer el equipaje para el viaje más intenso de su vida. Leo temía por sus protegidas, pues sabía del terror que allí enfrentarían.

Subsuelo-04, Base de la Liga

El temible Lord zarok se sentó en un trono de oro que había construido en un instante gracias a sus ahora divinos poderes. Frente a él estaban Smith, Drako y Kathy. Pólux se encontraba en una esquina sonriente.

Al lado izquierdo del alquimista estaba su preciado libro abierto en una página que hablaba de los jinetes negros. El temible brujo pasó su mano por las páginas haciendo que una corriente de energía esmeralda se formara entre ellos. Luego lanzó toda esa magia, creando a cuatro guerreros enfundados en armaduras oxidadas.

Zarok: Ellos son los jinetes de la destrucción, invulnerables a la magia y con armaduras duras como el diamante, las embrujadas perecerán ante ellos, tú Pólux debes dirigirlos. - el jinn asintió con desagrado antes de desaparecer, siendo seguido por los demonios -

Las hojas pasaban por una fuerza misteriosa llegando a una página que mostraba unos vampiros pálidos, con alas de murciélago, ojos inyectados en sangre, garras y orejas puntiagudas.

El brujo absorbió la magia de aquella página y la lanzó al pentagrama, de la nada surgieron aquellos extraños vampiros.

Eran dos vampiresas con guadañas y un vampiro al que le faltaba un ojo, siendo sustituido por una piedra preciosa parecida al rubí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde diablos estamos? - preguntaba confundida una de las vampiresas de cabello rojo recogido en una pequeña coleta -

- ¿¡Quién diablos son ustedes? - gritó la otra de pelo corto y oscuro, que le cubría medio rostro -

Las vampiresas se intentaron abalanzar sobre el Alquimista, pero el que parecía ser el jefe, las detuvo con sus fornidos brazos, desplegando sus alas negras como si fuera el mismo diablo.

- ¡Hablad o mis guerreras os despellejaran vivos patanes! - exclamó el jefe de los vampiros -

Zarok: ¿Vosotros sois los vampiros más temibles de entre las dimensiones infernales? - el trío asintió con orgullo - Pues os concedo este mundo lleno de vidas para vuestro alimento a cambio de que me ayudes.

- Te escucho.

Zarok: En esta dimensión existen dos cazavampiros. - los recién llegados se sorprendieron ante semejante sorpresa - Quiero que acabéis con Buffy, antes de que llegue la otra .

- ¿Y cómo la vamos a encontrar? - preguntó el jefe, que empezaba a estar interesado -

Zarok: Tú ataca a un inocente, ella y sus amigos caerán fácilmente.

Los vampiros sonrieron y dieron la vuelta pero Drako se interpuso, dando a entender que él iba con ello, pese a varios gruñidos de parte de la chica de pelo corto, Drako acabó acompañándoles y Smith sonrió con satisfacción.

A Zarok no le pareció mala idea, después de todo, los demonios que estaba invocando eran poderosos y podrían sublevarse, pero mandando a Drako con esos vampiros podría controlar la situación sin tener sorpresas desagradables.

Zarok: Smith, tú te ocuparas del vástago de Sparda, acaba con Dante y tráeme su cabeza.

Una vez más el libro movido por una misteriosa fuerza dejó ver otra página, la cual mostraba a un dragón púrpura de nueve cabezas.

Cementerio, Sunnydale

La noche se había apoderado completamente de la ciudad de los demonios. El demoníaco trío de vampiros se desplazaba a una velocidad increíble pero sigilosa, Drako había preferido ir por su cuenta.

Las dos guerreras caminaban malhumoradas detrás de su jefe, el temible y reconocido ángel de la muerte, llamado así en su mundo en el que era el verdugo de Satán.

Muy cerca de ahí, los scoobies paseaban como era costumbre por su segundo hogar. Xander iba chuleando de que esta ves acabaría con todos los enemigos, Anya tenía un hacha casi tan grande como sus brazos y no le quitaba la vista ni a Giles ni a Willow, quienes estaban muy pensativos con sus ballestas.

Kennedy y Buffy se habían hecho buenas amigas enseguida, se compenetraban perfectamente lo que le hizo a la elegida recordar a Faith.

La nueva cazavampiros tenía en sus manos una espada de plata con empuñadura dora en forma de dragón, mientras que Buffy llevaba el legendario martillo con el que mató a Glory.

Kennedy: Buffy. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Buffy: ¿Sí?

Kennedy: ¿Qué es ese martillo?

Buffy: Te lo digo si me cuentas la historia de la espada. - respondió sonriente -

Kennedy: Mis ancestros eran miembros de la nobleza europea, fueron parte de la Santa Inquisición. Arturo Pendragón, uno de ellos, formó parte de una orden denominada "Caballeros de Aragón" que controlaban el mundo gracias a las cruzadas. Nunca he sabido mucho de ellos, pero el símbolo de la orden era el dragón y esta espada es una de las doce que poseían, se llama excalibur.

Buffy: ¡Qué interesante! - exclamó con risa tonta -

Kennedy: Ahora te toca a ti.

Buffy: Es el martillo de Thor. El primer amor de Anya lo consiguió en la dimensión infernal a la que le envió tras transformarlo en ogro. ¡Ah! Y con esto maté a una diosa!

Kennedy parecía muy sorprendida e interesada, pero no tuvo tiempo de continuar la conversación pues dos locas con guadañas saltaron sobre ellas con guadañas.

Gracias a sus avanzados reflejos, las cazavampiros saltaron hacia atrás, esquivando el ataque.

Buffy: ¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Acaso estáis locas? - exclamó poniéndose en guardia al ver como desplegaban las alas de murciélago -

Kennedy: ¿Qué tipo de demonios sois?

- Soy Kira - dijo la morena -

- Y yo soy Nao - dijo la pelirroja -

- Y yo soy Sergei. Líder de la Orden de Alastor

Giles: ¡La orden de Alastor! ¡Pero si se extendió hace miles de años! - exclamó nada más llegar -

Kira: Así será en vuestro mundo, pero en el nuestro seguimos siendo los verdugos del Gran Satán

Sin hacer tontas preguntas, Giles y Willow descargaron toda su munición sobre las vampiresas, quienes en su intento de esquivarlas se alejaban cada vez más de su señor. Anya se lanzó a por ellas sin vacilar y parecía que controlaba perfectamente la situación con su hacha.

Xander: ¡AHORA! - exclamó abalanzándose sobre el temible Sergei, quien lo esperaba sin inquietarse en lo más mínimo -

Buffy: ¡Xander, NO! - intentó advertir sin resultado -

El valiente joven intentó embestir cual toro, pero el vampiro lo apartó de un manotazo, provocando que chocase contra una lapida y cayese desmayado.

Buffy: ¡Xander!

La cazadora, pese a estar preocupada, no podía ir a ayudar a su amigo, pues Sergei, ya había extendido sus alas y sacado sus negras garras.

Como una fiera salvaje, el líder se lanzó sobre las chicas. Éstas se sorprendieron ante su habilidad y agilidad, más allá de los vampiros que habían enfrentado.

Kennedy y Buffy dejaron una distancia prudencial con el vampiro, observándolo con detención, buscando sus puntos débiles.

Kennedy: ¡Maldición! ¡Es demasiado rápido! - exclamó blandiendo su espada -

Buffy: Probemos otra vez.

La primera en atacar fue Kennedy, quien probó asestarle una estocada, pero con una llave de judo Sergei le quitó la espada y la tiró al suelo.

Buffy: ¡Kennedy!

Buffy se abalanzó decidida, mediante un movimiento digno de mención, la cazadora parecía haberle acertado al vampiro, pero en una fracción de segundo, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había movido, con un movimiento de la espada, rechazó el martillo de los dioses.

Buffy se veía impotente ante el grandullón armado, pero aún así no retrocedía, adoptando una postura ofensiva, esperaba el ataque de su diabólico oponente.

Una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos, Buffy se alegró, pensando que se trataba de Willow y Giles, pero no era así, al ver hacia atrás después de esquivar las flechas, pudo ver a un nuevo enemigo, de piel morena y pelo plateado, con la ballesta de Giles en la mano.

Willow atendía a unos malheridos Xander y Giles, que tenían heridas en la cabeza. La cosa parecía ponerse fea pues Anya había empezado a perder terreno.

Para equilibrar fuerzas, la ex-demonio se colocó al lado de las cazadoras, y las vampiresas al lado de su rey, sin embargo el recién llegado no parecía tener intenciones de luchar.

Sergei: ¿Qué demonios haces Drako? ¡Ven, rápido! - ordenó con furia -

Drako: Yo no obedezco tus órdenes, es tu lucha. Si no vences esta batalla, mi obligación es ejecutarte. - contestó con frialdad -

Sergei: ¡Bah! No necesitó tu ayuda., con esta espada yo... ¡Agh! - de repente, la espada empezó a brillar con intensidad, la luz parecía cegar a los vampiros con alas pero no a Drako, quien miraba todo impasible -

Excalibur regresó a su dueña como si tuviera vida propia, ante la mirada expectante de todos, mientras Sergei gruñía con furia al ver la herida en su mano.

Sergei: GRRRRRRRRRR ¡Pagarás por esto!

El cuerpo del vampiro empezó a crecer, sus venas se hinchaban y sus colmillos crecían, tras unos segundos, Sergei podía cubrir a las cazadoras y a Anya con su sombra.

Kennedy: Buffy déjame éste a mí.

Buffy: ¿Estás segura?

Kennedy: Sí, excalibur me llevará a la victoria. - dijo balanceando su espada con mirada segura -

Buffy y Anya miraron a las vampiresas y se intercambiaron miradas cómplices, tiraron sus armas, al igual que Kira y Nao, dando a entender que iban a luchar a mano limpia.

Kennedy: ¿Y bien, Sergei? ¿Qué piensas hacer frente a la legendaria espada excalibur, la más sólida del mundo? - preguntó sarcástica -

Sergei: Idiota, debías haberte quedado en el suelo, no tendrías que sufrir. - dijo con su voz ahora oscura, tanto como su aspecto -

Kennedy: No soy mujer que se rinde fácilmente.

Sergei: Estúpida, vas a comprobar el temible poder del ángel de la muerte.

Kennedy: Te aseguro que te pareces a muchas cosas, pero no tienes nada de ángel.

Con furia asesina, el demonio lanzó un fuerte puñetazo que Kennedy esquivó con mucha dificultad, pero que destrozó el asfalto por completo. La cazadora mostró preocupación mientras que Sergei sonreía.

Sergei. Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¿Lo ves? ¡Pues ahora toma esto!

A una velocidad sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta su tamaño, el demonio comenzó a soltar puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, que Kennedy esquivaba con muchísima dificultad. En un momento dado, perdió el equilibrio y el demonio de un manotazo la lanzó al suelo. Sin embargo, gracias a una voltereta ni siquiera cayó, sino que se impulsó contra él para patearlo, pero el vampiro le agarró la pierna y empezó a girar sobre sí mismo varias veces para luego lanzarla varios metros al suelo.

Con mucha dificultad, la joven cazadora se levantó, su cara estaba totalmente golpeada, sangraba por la boca y la nariz, y había vomitado a causa del mareo.

El sádico vampiro se acercaba sin prisa hacia la chica mientras se relamía los labios, sus garras parecían brillar a la luz de la luna como sus afilados colmillos.

Mientras tanto, cerca de ahí, Nao ya había caído frente a los embaste del dúo de luchadoras, pero Kira ya les estaba dando mucha guerra, demostrando su habilidad de guerrera.

Por muchos intentos de los contrincantes de herirse, tanto Kira como Anya y Buffy, se protegían de los golpes, sin tener tiempo a contraatacar.

De la nada, una lápida muy gruesa golpeó fuertemente a kira, la cazadora y su amiga se quedaron atónitas.

- ¡Súper Xander al rescate! - exclamó entusiasmado -

Buffy: ¡Xander! Eso quiere decir...

Giles: Sí Buffy, Willow y yo también hemos despertado, ve con Anya a ayudar a Kennedy, nosotros impediremos que estas dos salgan.

La cazadora asintió antes de ir corriendo a ayudar a su compañera de armas que se encontraba en grandes problemas, pues sergei la tenía sujeta de una pierna y la estaba golpeando salvajemente.

De pronto, Kennedy reaccionó y le clavó la espada excalibur en pleno estómago, que provocó que éste la soltase pues su estómago ardía por el contacto con el arma bendita.

Sin más, Kennedy conectó una senda de golpes al demonio, haciendo que gimiera de dolor, para su desgracia, Anya y Buffy ya habían llegado y le estaban destrozando la espalda a golpes. No había más remedio, debía mutar.

Sergei: ¡Sois demasiado fuertes lo admito! ¡Pero he de deciros que sólo habéis condenado a todos los habitantes de esta asquerosa ciudad! ¡He decidido dejar de ser un ser racional! ¡Para convertirme en una bestia capaz de aplastaros! ¡Despediros de éste mundo!

Los scoobies se quedaron atónitos contemplando el macabro espectáculo. Las alas se habían vuelto doradas, su cuerpo se deformaba hasta llegar a tener joroba, el color de su piel parecía haberse bañado en sangre, sus pies y manos se volvían las de una bestia al igual que su rostro, que se alargaba hacia delante como el de una lagartija, sus colmillos y cuernos de plata negra se agrandaban tres veces más y sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo de completa ira.

Anya: ¡Corramos! - exclamó, pero nadie podía moverse como si un maleficio les obligara a luchar -

De un manotazo, Anya lanzó a Anya tan lejos que se perdía de su vista, Xander y Giles corrieron a buscarla.

Las cazadoras recibieron sus armas gracias a Willow, quien se había acercado a ellas, pero algo sorprendente sucedió, la bestia simplemente los embistió y se fue corriendo ante la mirada atónita de los tres.

Dimensión Infernal desconocida

En medio de una plaza circular de piedra en la que había dibujado un pentagrama, el demonio más poderoso del Infierno Superior, yacía agotado. Se trataba de Cole, quien tras el ataque de Leo, había vagado por el espacio-tiempo por un tiempo indefinido.

Frente a él habían dos seres, uno de ellos no se podía distinguir de que sexo era. Parecía un ser bastante frágil, bastante delgado y vestido de negro, su pelo era de color negro castaño corto, sus ojos tenían un brillo rojizo, y era de tez muy pálido.

El otro ser vestía también de negro, pero de una forma más especial y sorprendente. Llevaba traje de etiqueta, su pelo negro estaba engominado, tapándole medio rostro por la derecha, su rostro era bastante humano al igual que sus gestos.

Cole: ¿Quién sois? ¿Qué hago aquí? - preguntaba irritado mientras se levantaba -

- ¡Oh, mi nombre no importa! - exclamó el pálido - pero los humanos me llaman Homunculus.

- Y yo soy Samael, príncipe de los infiernos.

Cole. ¿Así que Samael, eh? Decidme que hago aquí... ¿O si no?

Homunculus: ¿O si o qué demonio? Estás dentro de un pentagrama creado por el mismísimo Lucifer. ¿Acaso crees que vas a salir?

Cole: Claro que puedo. - murmuró -

El poderoso demonio lanzó unos relámpagos hacia los demonios pero el famoso pentagrama había formado un escudo que no dejaba salir ni entrar a nada ni a nadie, de modo que los rayos volvieron a él lanzándolo contra el escudo y estampándolo contra el suelo.

Mientras Cole se levantaba irritado, Homunculus y Samael negaban con la cabeza.

Samael: Debes escucharnos, luego te sacaremos. - un gesto de irritación de Cole fue suficiente para convencer al príncipe de que escucharía - Sabemos de la liga de las sombras, y del libro que poseen, nuestro señor requiere que le sea devuelto cuanto antes...

Cole: ¡No seas estúpido! ¿Crees que daremos un libro tan poderoso a otro demonio Si mi intención hubiera sido traicionar a la liga me habría quedado yo el libro.

Samael: Je, no me dejas terminar, queremos que le entregues el libro a la futura reencarnación de Alastor , aquel al que llamas Smith - la sorpresa de Cole no podría haber sido mayor -

Devil May Cry, Los Ángeles

En el interior de la guarida de Dante, hijo del legendario Sparda, se discutía un posible negocio.

La "tienda" estaba decorada por armas y trozos de demonios en forma de trofeos. El dueño, Dante,. Vestía de nuevo su gabardina roja y se encontraba en su postura favorita, con la silla hacia atrás y los pies sobre la mesa.

Frente a él había un maletín repleto de dólares, el demonio podía contar hasta 100 millones. Y era sostenido por un sonriente joven abogado de 30 años, bastante bien vestido.

A Dante le interesaba bastante el negocio, se cernía perfectamente a sus ideales y tras lo de Mundus, no había podido casi mantener el negocio.

La cosa era bastante sencilla, debía destruir un libro legendario repleto de hechizos apocalípticos que acabaría por destruir el mundo por completo. Para ellos debía enfrentarse a un poderoso grupo de demonios de alto rango, además de armas biológicas.

Dante: Se ve interesante tu propuesta pero... ¿Cuál es la pega?

- Un vampiro desalmado llamado Ángelus, su amante Buffy y su séquito de brujos. - dijo con absoluta frialdad -

Dante conocía muy bien la historia de Ángelus, quien desapareció de Europa hace tiempo, y sabía que si tenía una amante, ésta debía ser no solo hermosa sino también malvada.

Dante: ¿Ellos son de la Liga de las Sombras?

- No, pero también son enemigos. Entonces. ¿Aceptas? -

Dante: Así es, acepto.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas del Autor:**_

En embrujadas, para derrotar a los titanes, los Ancianos les dieron a mortales griegos (sí, Hades, Zeus, Hera...) poderes divinos. Los mismo pasó cuando al final de la quinta las brujas se enfrentaron a Cronos y Japeto (¿o era Hiperión?). Phoebe pasó a ser la diosa Afrodita (que no hizo nada), Paige fue Eris, Enio o Ares no sé pero era la diosa de la guerra con un tridente, y Piper fue Gea o Deméter, con la capacidad de destruir la Tierra (casi lo hace cuando Leo se convirtió en un Anciano)

Toda esa historia es una unión de la película "La Leyenda del Zorro" con las leyendas artúricas. Las doce armas de los caballeros de Aragón corresponden a las de FFIV.

Alastor no es solamente la espada de dante, de hecho en la mitología judeo-cristiana Alastor no tiene nada que ver con el rayo. Era el verdugo del demonio.

_La cosa se ha puesto interesante je, je, je, je, je. Otra vez no salió Ángel, pero a partir de ahora alargaré los capítulos para que todos salgan, y es que esperaba que éste fuera largo, bueno. En el próximo capítulo habrá mucha más acción, las embrujadas llegaran a la Boca del Infierno y mucho más. Críticas, quejas, comentarios a: _**_lordomegawanadoo.es_**

-----------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

"Jack, El Don 1ª Parte"

Dimensión Infernal Desconocida

Cole observaba a los dos demonios, ángeles caídos que ansiaban ser los dueños de todo, la información que les acababan de revelar no le cuadraba en el esquema que se había hecho de Smith y su grupo de científicos, pero aún así necesitaba saber.

Cole: ¿Alastor? ¿El Verdugo? ¡Vamos! ¿No creeréis que Smith va a traicionar a su Jefe así como así? Ni él lo hará, ni yo tampoco, el trabajo nos gusta y es bien recompensado.

Samael: Conozco muy bien los objetivos de los demonios de tu clase, que se creen superiores sólo por vivir en la superficie, son niños que se creen veteranos, capaces de someter a la Humanidad. No, no podéis, Él siempre estará ahí, para jugar a su juego favorito: Enfrentaros con los humanos en una batalla sin fin, siempre ha sido así.

Cole: ¿De modo qué me consideras un demonio inferior, eh? ¿Sabes que durante un tiempo llegué a ser la Fuente de todo Mal?

La oscura risa de Samael, llenó la oscura sala, se reía de las palabra que Cole había dicho, como si fuera exactamente lo que esperaba escuchar y ya hubiera ensayado aquella escena.

Samael: ¡Estúpidos! - exclamó con un tono sarcástico, lejos del enfado pero cargado de desprecio - Sinceramente, considero que todas las dimensiones infernales, así como los "demonios" que las habitan sólo son escoria. Osáis compararos con Nosotros, los Arcanos, los ángeles que se revelaron al mismo Creador, aquellos que engendraron a vuestros antepasados tras ser confinados en un mundo oscuro cuando sólo conocíamos la luz. ¿Y tú e consideras la Fuente de todo Mal? No, no lo eres, pronto sabrás lo que es un demonio de verdad.

Antes de que Cole pudiera reaccionar, el ángel caído atravesó a gran velocidad la barrera del pentagrama, dando la sensación de que la había roto, pero enseguida se reconstruyó, Homunculus observaba odo con una oscura sonrisa.

La expresión de Cole era de total sorpresa, no solía temer por su vida, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaba a demonios más poderosos que él, pero ese tipo era distinto.

Cole: ¿No era acaso este pentagrama impenetrable? - preguntó, tratando de mantener su tono irónico habitual -

Samael: Sí, para los demonios inferiores, como tú.

Con rabia Cole lanzó varias bolas de energía contra el ángel quien simplemente las destrozaba con sus manos desnuda, tras desplegar sus alas angelicales de plumaje negro, empujó a Cole contra la barrera haciendo que su cuerpo recibiera una fuerte descarga, y así lo mantuvo hasta pasado unos segundos que parecieron eternos, al final, Cole cayó al suelo chamuscado.

Samael: No espero que un ser como tú entienda nuestra necesidad, el tiempo en que nos alcemos sobre el Creador ha llegado, Alastor liderará nuestro ejército, un ejército de demonios puros y tan antiguos como este planeta, ese el verdadero objetivo de Smith, aquel que mi padre le ha impuesto.

Cole no podía responder, como si todo su organismo se hubiera parado, su cuerpo no le respondía y apenas podía abrir los ojos un poco.

Samael: Pero lamentablemente, Alastor fue encerrado hace 2000 años por Sparda, su alma se mantiene cautiva en el interior de una espada que ahora carga su hijo. Es una pena que no contemos con él en persona, pero a través de su espíritu tendremos su poder. Debes arrebatársela.

Cole. ¿Qué... dices... basura? - preguntó intentando levantarse -

Samael: Mediante un ritual, le concederás los poderes de Alastor a Smith mediante un ritual que se encuentra en el "Grimorus Arkanum" , vaya nombre que le buscaron los españoles, "libro de las Sombras" ¡Ja!. - comentó con ironía - ¿Has entendido?¿O te hago un esquema?

El demonio lanzó una mirada cargada de furia contra el ángel, se tambaleaba en una postura que trataba de ser recta pero sólo le dejaba en una posición vergonzosa de total derrota.

Samael: Mejor cuéntale a Smith, mi propuesta, seguro que aceptará.

De un gesto el ángel caído hizo desaparecer a Cole entre las llamas, luego, Samael miró a Homunculus haciéndole entender que quería asegurarse de que el demonio cumplía con su trabajo.

Mientras la Sombra de la Memoria desaparecía en un destello rojo, Samael se volteaba desapareciendo entre las sombras, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa.

Base de la Liga, Subsuelo-03

El Dr. Smith observaba con interés la hoja que guardaba en su mano, ahí estaba escrito el conjuro que necesitaba, no era veterano en esa clase de arte, desde luego le interesaba mucho conocer la historia desde el punto de vista mágico, pero su opinión era que la ciencia era un arma mucho más mortífera.

Detrás de él se encontraban Pólux y los jinetes negros, quienes no hablaban, las intenciones del Doctor eran sencillamente mostrarles el verdadero poder, un poder que dejaba a los demonios y a los ángeles como simples guerrilleros sin gracia.

Mientras atravesaban el corredor, la zona se volvía más iluminada, hasta llegar a la zona central de aquel piso, al jinn le extrañó aquel logotipo que alternaba los colores rojo y blanco y que se encontraba pegado al suelo, pero acabó por restarle importancia al observar lo que allí se encontraba.

Cientos de científicos, la sala parecía más amplia que el Subsuelo-04, habían varias puertas enfrente de toda la maquinaria y productos químicos, los doctores no dejaban de entrar y salir por aquellas puertas automáticas, lo que provocó el interés de Pólux, más aún al observar una puerta que se encontraba justo al frente.

Pólux: De modo que esto es lo que querías mostrarme, humano.

Smith: Esto, mi querido amigo, es el futuro, las cosas han cambiado, la magia antigua ha sido superada, por la ciencia humana.

Pólux: No sabes lo que dices.

Smith: Observa esas puertas que hay. Esto es la sala de transporte de especimenes, por aquí se revisa a los BOW creados en el Subsuelo-01, se sacan muestras para realizar investigaciones avanzadas y luego son enviados a las "Salas Especiales".

El Dr. Smith observó complacido que Pólux, un demonio de Alta Jerarquía se mostraba interesado, hasta ahora todo parecía indicar que sus ideas eran ciertas, la ciencia era el arma más letal, y estaba dispuesto a todo para demostrarlo.

Hacía 5 años era una personas muy importante e influyente, un alto ejecutivo de la corporación más poderosa que jamás haya existido, pero posteriores acontecimientos llevaron a la empresa a la ruina total, desde entonces había llevado a todos sus colegas de aquellos tiempos como mercenarios para trabajar para "El Alquimista", fue en esos momentos cuando se interesó por el ocultismo, sobretodo de la verdadera historia de América, antes llamada Avalon, sus averiguaciones le llevaron a sospechar lo que ya había comprobado.

Smith: "Llevo 5 años trabajando aquí, pero es ahora cuando siento, que el final está cerca" - pensó -

Pólux: Muéstrame humano, enséñame ese futuro del que tanto hablas.

Smith: Claro, por supuesto. Cada sala está especializada para una rama de los BOW. La sala situada a nuestra derecha es la "Sala de Reptiles", ahí investigamos las propiedades del ADN de los reptiles al combinarlos con los seres humanos, el BOW más desarrollado es el Hunter-Delta. La puerta de la izquierda es la izquierda es la "Sala de Vegetales", aunque no lo creas es bastante probable crear una BOW a partir de una planta inofensiva, aunque claro está, es más efectivo realizar experimentos con plantas venenosas. Las puertas de fondo corresponden a: la "Sala de Insectos", la "Sala de Fósiles" , "Sala de Mamíferos" y a la "Sala de Tyrant", esta última es la más interesante, se supone que ahí guardamos los BOW más aptos para convertirse en eficaces soldados, pero siempre tienen algún defecto. Los experimentos que quedaron estancamos los dejamos en la "Sala de Desechos" aunque de todos modos, jamás son destruidos.

Pólux: ¿Crees que estoy interesado en una visita turística humano? Quiero que me muestres a la criatura más poderosa que hay en este complejo

Smith: Quizá otro día, tengo asuntos que atender, al igual que usted y sus "amigos".

Pólux: ¿Quiere decir que me quedaré sin contemplar el "futuro" doctor?

Smith: No necesariamente.

Entre los científicos apareció uno de pelo canoso, llevaba una bata como todos pero se le notaba un aire distinto, en su placa de identidad ponía, "Nivel Avanzado", igual que Smith.

Smith: Dr. Salvador. - saludó extendiendo su mano -

Dr. Salvador: Dr. Smith. - dijo estrechándole la mano -

Smith: El Jefe me ha ordenado que elimine a una "mosca molesta" y requiero de un par de guardaespaldas.

Dr. Salvador. ¿Que BOW quiere que le asigne?

Smith: Dos Tyrant-314 estarían bien.

Dr. Salvador: de acuerdo, procederemos a la descarga del BOW, introduciremos a los tyrant en dos helicópteros de transporte, deberá esperar 15 minutos para que todo esté listo.

Smith: Otra cosa Dr. Salvador. - dijo mientras sujetaba el hombro al científico, que ya se dirigía a la "Sala Tyrant" - Según hemos comprobado, ha sucedido un pequeño problema con uno de nuestros mercenarios, suelte a 5 Hunter-Delta y que introduzca la siguiente información base: Sergei.

Casa Summers, Sunnydale 11:00 PM

El asunto se había puesto totalmente negro, de un fuerte empujón, Buffy rompió la puerta y entró a trompicones cargando a Anya con la ayuda de Xander, seguidos de cerca por Willow y Kennedy, y observados por una preocupada y a la vez sorprendida Dawn, que sostenía una caja llena de palomitas.

La pequeña Summers vio aterrorizada el estómago completamente rajado de Anya, una herida gigantesca y profunda de la que no paraba de salir sangre ocupaba ahora ese espacio de su cuerpo.

Xander se mostraba muy preocupado, Anya se convulsionaba y respiraba con mucha dificultad, posiblemente la herida se infectaría si no hacían algo.

Xander: Anya. ¿Anya te encuentras bien? - decía preocupado -

Anya: Oh... Agh... Xander... - tras aquellas últimas palabras, quedó inconsciente -

Xander: ¿¡Anya? ¿¡¡ANYA? ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

El pobre arquitecto cayó entre lagrimas tratando de reanimar a Anya, las vampiresas entraban despacio, siendo apuntadas por la ballesta de Giles.

Kori: ¿¡Quieres dejar de apuntarme con eso abuelo? - exclamó con rabia apartando el arma y encarando al vigilante -

Nao: No vamos a haceros nada.

De la oscuridad de las calles, salió la espada excalibur que paró su punta justo en el cuello de Kori, Kennedy entró en la casa de no muy buen humor.

Kennedy: Ahora nos diréis, que sois y qué le pasa a Anya.

Xander: ¡Hay que salvarla! ¡Se está desangrando! - gritó desesperado -

Buffy: Tranquilízate Xander, se va a salvar, te lo juro. ¡Dawn!

Dawn: ¿¡Sí?

Buffy: Llama a la ambulancia y lleva a Anya arriba. - por extraño que fuese, Dawn se quedó quieta como asimilando la situación pero un grito de su hermana bastó para hacerla correr - Giles, usted ayude a llevar a Anya, xander ve con ellos.

Giles: Pero...

Buffy: No hay discusión Giles.

Giles: Pero Buffy. ¿Y las vampiresas?

Buffy: Kennedy y yo nos ocupamos, en todo caso, está Willow... Vosotros iros.

El Vigilante asintió y ayudó a Xander a llevar a Anya a la habitación de arriba, seguidos de cerca por Dawn quien llamaba a la ambulancia por el móvil.

Después, esperaron unos segundos hasta dejar de oír el ruido de las escaleras, entonces, las tres chicas dedicaron unas serias miradas a las vampiresas, Nao se puso a llorar como niña pequeña.

Kori: ¡Dejad de mirarnos así! ¡No es nuestra culpa!

Nao: ¡Nos matarán! - exclamó entre llantos de niña pequeña -

Willow: ¡No llores! No me convencerás de que sea menos dura. No lo harás... - decía bajando el tono de su voz - Vale, vale, no seré dura, toma el pañuelo.

Nao: Gracias.

Durante un minuto entero, la vampiresa se sonó en aquel pañuelo que había pasado de rosado a verde con algo de sangre, Nao se lo devolvió ante un gesto de asco de la bruja, del cual la pelirroja no parecía haberse percatado.

Aunque ni Willow ni Nao parecían querer discutir, Kori miraba a las cazavampiros de forma ofensiva, frunciendo el ceño.

Kennedy volvió a apuntar con su espada el cuello de la vampiresa, pero ésta para mostrar dureza agarró la espada y la apartó, tirándola al suelo, y acabando frente a frente con Kennedy, pero inmediatamente Buffy los apartó.

Buffy: ¡Basta! ¡Kennedy, no tienes que comportarte de esa forma para ser una buena cazadora! ¡Y tú demonio, más te vale que te quedes quietecita o te clavaré una estaca en el corazón!

Mientras que Kennedy se quedó callada, a causa de a admiración y respeto a la mejor cazadora que había existido, que fue la primera en retar al Consejo; Kori no se lo pensó dos veces antes de continuar la discusión.

Kori: Ja. No soy una simple vampiresa de mala calaña, cazadora de pacotilla. - Buffy hizo un gesto de querer golpearla, pero se contuvo - Soy una bégimo, ñla evolución de los vampiros.

Buffy: Cuéntame que tan diferente sois de los demás vampiros.

Nao: Nacimos al ser mordidos por un licántropo y después de la primera luna llena somos mordidos por licántropos, capaces de transformarnos en bestias, por eso el demonio nos escogió.

Kori: ¡No cuentes nada, Nao! - exclamó con rabia -

Nao: Kori, ya no tiene caso que ocultemos nada, hemos fallado, seguro que Padre nos comerá.

Kennedy: ¿Padre? - murmuró incrédula -

Willow: ¿El tipo de un ojo es vuestro padre?

Kori: Ja. ¿Y vosotros cazáis vampiros? - el despectivo comentario enfureció a Kennedy, más Buffy la contuvo - Todas las clases de vampiros llaman padre a aquel que los convierte.

Los rostros de las tres chicas formaron un rictus de sorpresa.

Willow: Pero... El Sergei era licántropo o vampiro... Me hago un lío.

Kennedy: Desde luego, es una locura.

Nao: Ah, no. Se equivocan, verán les contaré...

Kori: ¡No! Nao, piensa las cosas, hemos fallado en nuestra misión, si hablamos, nos matarán. - decía preocupada -

Willow: ¿Quién os matará?

Kori: ¡Eso no te incumbe, bruja!

Kennedy: No le hables así a mí...

Buffy: ¡Ya cállense! ¡Anya está mal y tú te dedicas a discutir1 ¡Kennedy, vete!

Pese a que la chica refunfuñó, la cazadora no cambió su dura expresión, por lo que Kennedy se vio algo incómodo y subió con los chicos arriba.

Buffy: Bien, ahora, tú quédate callada. - ordenó a Kori - Y tú cuéntanos.

Nao: Verás, hace mucho, un vampiro convirtió a un licántropo creando a lo que llamaban una aberración, una demonio capaz de transformarse en una terrible bestia, se dieron varias situaciones parecidas, y formaron una secta, adoraban a Satán, se hicieron llamar la Orden de Alastor y su raza recibió el nombre de Bégimo, como los demonios más jóvenes y mortíferos. Pero se dieron cuanta que no necesitaban a los licántropos y vampiros para reproducirse, un simple golpe al transformarse en bestia permitía que la especie sobreviviera, pero una vez transformados es muy difícil volver a tener conciencia y dejar de ser unas bestias. A nosotras nos transformó Sergei.

Buffy: deberías ser historiadora, seguro que a Giles le caerías bien. - Nao se sonrojó ante aquel comentario -

Willow: ¿Y cómo volvió Sergei a su forma... vampiresca?

Nao: Requerimos la ayuda de un Mago Blanco, secuestramos a su familia y...

Buffy: Vale, vale. No quiero saberlo. Bueno, según lo que nos has dicho. ¿Anya se podría transformar en uno de vosotros?

Nao: Sí, a menos que matéis a Sergei antes de 48 horas.

Buffy: Si lo matamos. ¿No se transformará?

Nao: Debéis darle su sangre, es el único antídoto.

Buffy. ¿¿QUÉ? - exclamó levantándose de repente - ¡Según tengo entendido la sangre es lo que convierte a un ser humano en demonio!

Willow: Sí, eso es lo normal, lo que hemos visto todos los días...

Nao: Pues, es el único antídoto conocido. ¡Debéis creerme!

Buffy: A ver este es el plan, matamos al Bégimo y luego veremos que hacemos. ¿OK?

Kori: ¿Crees que es tan sencillo? Ahora Sergei es invencible, nos has condenado, al transformarse, los Bégimo nos alimentamos de vampiros.

Buffy: Gracias por la información, podremos usarte de cebo. - dijo con sarcasmo -

Willow: ¡Buffy!

Buffy: Era broma. Saldremos mañana al anochecer, ahora nadie está para peleas y necesitaré toda la ayuda posible. Ahora debemos descansar, y cuidar a Anya. No le contéis nada a Xander. ¿Hemos de ataros o seréis buenas chicas? - preguntó a las vampiresas, quienes asintieron, aunque Kori refunfuñó un poco - Willow, quédate a dormir, y vosotras al cuarto de invitados, nada de morder.

Nao: No hace falta, nosotras estamos vivas. - un gesto de incertidumbre se formó en el rostro de Buffy, pero decidió no preguntar -

Todos se fueron a dormir menos Buffy, en media hora llegaría la ambulancia y debía haber alguien despierto, lo que no sabía era qué Xander lo había oído todo.

Apartamento de Ángel, Sunnydale

Los miembros de Investigaciones Ángel se habían instalado en el apartamento donde el vampiro había vivido en Sunnydale.

Todo estaba desordenado y sucio, en medio de aquel sitios se estaba montando una calorada discusión en la que Cordelia Chase era protagonista.

Cordelia: ¡No puedes irte sólo!

Ángel: No voy solo, llevo a Gunn.

Gunn: Me lleva a mí.

Wesley: Cordelia, cálmate. - dijo intentando tranquilizarla siendo apartado por la joven -

Cordelia: No Wes, no me calmo. No estoy dispuesta a quedarme aquí sola mientras ustedes se divierten.

Ángel: No te quedarás sola, Wesley te acompañará.

Wesley: Sí, Wesley te a... ¿¿QUÉ?

Cordelia: Pero...

Gunn: Además, si vas con nosotros , te toparás con gigantescos demonios, armas biológicas, ninjas... - numeró con tono tenebroso -

Cordelia: Pensándomelo mejor, seguro que aquí estaré más segura. Je, je, je.

Wesley: Pero Ángel. ¿Por qué viene Fred y yo no?

Fred: Tengo interés en lo de las armas biológicas, me pregunto a que se habrá referido el abogado.

Wesley: ¡¡Tú eres matemática!

Gunn: Tranquilízate Wes, además, Cordelia necesita a un hombre fuerte e inteligente que lo proteja, un cazador rudo capaz de defender la base de demonios...

- Nos quedamos - dijeron Wesley y Cordelia al unísono -

Ángel: Bien, todo arreglado, nos vamos.

Mientras los tres se iban, los que se quedaron se miraron entre sí con aburrimiento, nada tenían que hacer, al final, salieron por la puerta trasera.

Base de la Liga, Subsuelo-01 11:30 PM

Smith esperaba impaciente las noticias del Dr. Salvador, Pólux observaba las investigaciones que realizaban los científicos que allí se encontraban, en especial a una joven pelirroja que observaba al Dr. Smith, tratando de ser discreta pero éste ya se había enterado.

Pero en el momento que el científico se disponía a hablar con la doctora, el Dr. salvador, llegó, para avisarle, le tocó el hombro sobresaltando a Smith.

Smith: ¿¡Qué? ¡Ah, Salvador! ¿Pasa algo?

Dr. Salvador: Siento la tardanza, ha habido problemas, lamento informarle que uno de los tyrant está indispuesto, me he tomado la libertad de sustituirlo por Némesis.

Smith: ¿Némesis? ¿No es demasiado BOW para alguien como Dante?

Dr. Salvador: Debido a sus órdenes primarios sobre los BOW hace 5 años cuando llegamos a trabajar para esta secta, preparé al tyrant Némesis Type-B.

Smith: Me satisface que recuerde las órdenes primarias, requiero a los Némesis Type-A y no puedo permitirme perderlos. Entonces, ya está todo preparado.

Dr. Salvador: Así es, esperamos sus órdenes para soltar a los Hunter por la ciudad.

Smith: Hágalo de inmediato, no quiero que Sergei siga deambulando por está ciudad, es un problema que no podemos permitirnos, si es necesario mande al Bebé.

Dr. Salvador: ¿Se irá señor?

Smith: Me llevaré el avión de combate, tengo una misión de índole militar, por ello necesito a los tyrant.

Dr. Salvador: Esperemos que la misión se realice con éxito señor.

Smith: Mientras yo esté fuera, usted está a cargo, todos los científicos deberán obedecerte.

Dr. Salvador: Me halaga su confianza, señor.

Smith: Menos, la Dra. Lions.

Dr. Salvador: De acuerdo, señor.

Salvador salió a cumplir la órdenes de Smith, mientras que éste hacía gestos para que Pólux y los caballeros, que estaban infundiendo cierto miedo en los científicos, se acercaran.

Pólux: ¿Ocurre algo?

Smith: Así es, Pólux. El momento ha llegado, vigila el aeropuerto, las brujas llegarán muy pronto.

Pólux: Ya era hora.

El Jinn hizo un gesto que se asemejaba a una sonrisa, los caballeros salieron rápidamente del recinto, montando en unos unicornios negros que aparecieron de la nada, Pólux desaparecer entre flamas, en un espectáculo impresionante

Smith hizo el ademán de irse pero antes, en un veloz movimiento, casi imperceptible para el ojo humano, el doctor besó a la Dra. Lions, que estaba roja como un tomate, Smith la tenía agarrada por la cintura para que no se cayera. Luego se apartó con suavidad y le susurró algo al oído.

Smith: Luego nos vemos. - susurró con voz baja antes de marcharse al hangar -

Mientras el científico se iba la doctora no podía moverse de su sitio, se había quedado estática por el acto de Smith, por un momento todos volcaron su vista en ella, pero luego volvieron a sus obligaciones de investigación.

Instituto Sunnydale

La Base de la Liga no sólo era un gran complejo de investigación para el desarrollo de armas biológicas, también escondía un hangar desde el que podían despegar cazas de combarte y demás aviones de transporte.

Era de noche, bastante tarde, normalmente pocos están dormidos a estas horas, pero en Sunnydale las cosas habían cambiado, era tan alto el índice de mortalidad en aquel pueblo de California, y tantos los sucesos extraños que habían ocurrido con mucha frecuencia aquellos últimos años, que la población se había vuelto más precavida, llegando incluso al extremo, pero eso favorecía a las actividades de la Liga.

De los escombros del derruido instituto Sunnydale, los MA- 128, conocidos como Hunter-Delta, surgieron.

Aquellas criaturas daban verdadero terror. Las bestias tenían tres cabezas, cada una de las diferentes clases que habían sido creadas de aquella especie, además, sus dos metros de altura y gigantescas garras hacían a los MA-128, unos temibles BOW a tener en cuenta.

Pero ese no era el único suceso a tener en cuenta aquella noche, el antiguo patio del instituto era ahora el helipuerto privado de la Liga de las Sombras, ahora preparado para tal función.

El suelo se dividió hasta dejar un agujero del que empezó a salir el ruido de un motor, e inmediatamente, como un fugaz destello, despegaron tres aviones, dos de ellos estaban destinados al transporte, tenían el piloto automático activado y cargaban en su interior dos cápsulas de hibernación, pues no era conveniente dejar a los BOW sueltos en un avión de transporte, incluso si tienen el piloto automático.

El otro avión, que estaba en el centro, era una especia de mezcla entre un Harrier y un APACHE, bastante modernizado, en su interior se encontraban Smith y JJ, el piloto, un militar retirado de unos 60 años, de complexión fuerte.

Al despegar, los aviones al ir a tanta velocidad, provocaron un fuerte destello, que no les llegó a preocupar, ni siquiera a Zarok que observaba todo desde sus monitores, como si tuviera mil ojos que observaban la ciudad entera, él sabía perfectamente que los cazadores estaban demasiado ocupados cuidando a su amiguita, pero no se había percatado de tres factores no calculados.

Aún no sabía de la presencia de los miembros de Investigaciones Ángel en la que él ahora consideraba SU ciudad, estas personas separadas en dos grupos habían visto el destello del avión y no les parecía nada normal, incluso en una ciudad como esa.

Xander, el brujo no se había preocupado de indagar si alguien había salido de la casa Summers, grave error pues éste sabía perfectamente de donde salieron los destellos, aquel joven arquitecto estaba desesperado por ayudar a su esposa y había salido, pues no podía esperar 24 horas, tenía que eliminar a la bestia esa misma noche, por el bien de Anya, quizá los buenos sentimientos de Xander habían salvado a Zarok de que los cazadores supieran donde se encontraba su base, pero sólo por un pequeño espacio de tiempo.

Y aún faltaba la persona más misteriosa de todas, sobre el edificio más alto de la ciudad, un individuo calvo, de piel morena, vestido con un grueso abrigo oscuro y botas negras, además de unas gafas de sol observaba todo, sabía perfectamente de donde salieron los aviones, y no solo eso, sino que también sabía adonde se dirigían, y él debía seguirlos. Saltó desde gran altura, acabando montado en una moto muy moderna, y arrancó a una velocidad semejante a la de un avión.

Mientras tanto en el avión, surgieron flamas y de ellas apareció un sorprendido Cole, Smith observó aquello con total sorpresa, pero JJ ni siquiera volteó, no era de su incumbencia.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_Hola a todos, un nuevo capítulo de éste fanfic llega, y no hubo acción, pero espero haber mostrado la tensión que se respira en estos momentos. Prometo grandes peleas para la segunda parte (Tenemos a Némesis. ¿Supongo que os imaginaréis lo que viene, no?), y sabremos quien es el hombre misterioso ese (un poco) y... Mejor no digo más. Dudas, críticas y comentarios a: lordomegawanadoo.es _

-----------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

"Jack, El Don 2ª Parte"

Carretera Sunnydale-Los Ángeles 11:40 PM

El caza de combate, custodiado por los aviones de transporte sobrevolada la carretera que juntaba la metrópolis de LA con el pueblo de Sunnydale, en su interior, Smith contemplaba sorprendido al recién aparecido Cole.

Cole: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Adónde me enviaron? - preguntaba nervioso, como paranoico -

El abogado demoníaco, observó a su alrededor: Supo enseguida que se encontraba en algún tipo de caza sofisticado, había dos personas, un veterano que pilotaba, el otro era Smith.

El avión estaba prácticamente vacío, sólo estaba equipado con lo necesario, y un rifle de tranquilizantes apoyado al asiento del co-piloto.

Smith: Tranquilízate Cole, estás uno de nuestros cazas. ¿Cómo demonios has venido? ¿Para qué' - le preguntaba intrigado -

Cole: No sé. ¿Por qué diablos me enviaron a este avión? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Qué quieren de mí? - gritó aún en su estado de paranoia -

Smith observaba todo extrañado, la actitud de Cole no era normal, miraba a todos lados como un loco, estaba maltrecho y con la ropa quemada, era algo realmente preocupante.

Cole: ¿Qué hacemos en un caza de combate? - preguntó al fin Cole, ahora más tranquilo -

Smith: Vamos a enfrentarnos contra el hijo de Sparda.

Cole: ¿Sparda? No sabía que tuviera un hijo, no se habla mucho de él, en el Infierno se respira siempre un aire de odio hacia ese demonio.

Smith: Veo que estás más tranquilo. ¿Qué te pasó?

Cole: Luego te contaré, no es el momento.

Smith: De acuerdo Cole. Desde luego, puede que tenerte aquí sea bueno después de todo, necesitaré toda la ayuda posible, no quiero que esta operación falle.

Cole: ¿Qué quieres que haga? - preguntó recuperando la compostura definitivamente -

Smith: Toma. - dijo entregándole la nota en la que estaba escrito el conjuro que le había dejado Zarok - Quiero que hagas este conjuro en el caso de que mis métodos fallen, quiero probar algo.

Cole: ¿Qué? ¿No decías que no querías que la operación fallara? Si el Jefe te dio este conjuro, que es lo que supongo, es porque lo necesitas.

Smith: El "Jefe" aún está obsesionado con el antiguo poder de la magia, un poder arcano que servía en aquellos tiempos, pero en mi anterior trabajo, supe que lo que verdaderamente es poderoso es la ciencia, te puedo asegurar que los BOW que he traído harán trizas a ese demonio.

Cole: No conocía ese interés tuyo por enfrentar a la ciencia contra la magia, pensé que eras brujo también.

Smith: Sólo soy un interesado en descubrir su historia, estudio a los demonios para conocer sus puntos débiles, es algo que aprendí de mi padre.

Cole: Tengo una pregunta que hacerte Smith. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, trabajando para la Liga? - preguntó intrigado -

Smith: Vine aquí con todos mis científicos hace 5 años. - contestó sin vacilar -

Cole: Pero, según me dijiste, tienes 40 años. ¿Para quién trabajabas antes? ¿Cómo es que eres tan temido en el Submundo de esta maldita ciudad?

Smith: Trabajé durante 15 años... para Umbrella.

"Umbrella" aquella palabra hizo que Cole pensara, los demonios que él conocía eran bastante inteligentes, usando grandes corporaciones para lograr sus propósitos, pero había algunas que no sucumbían a sus amenazas, y una de ellas era esa.

Pero los pensamientos de Cole fueron interrumpidos por JJ, el militar no se había desconcentrado de su labor y había seguido pilotando, alejado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero ahora había dejado ese silencio, la acción estaba apunto.

JJ: Sr. Smith, he localizado al objetivo.

El doctor sonrió, era el momento de comenzar su experimento, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, no sería interrumpido pues estaban a varios kilómetros de la ciudad. Cole adoptó de repente una actitud más interesada en lo que pensaba hacer Smith.

Smith: Dispare en cuanto se le pongo a tiro JJ, y ordene la inmediata liberación del Tyrant-314.

Bajo ellos, Dante atravesaba a toda velocidad la carretera, el extraño tipo le había detallado más sobre su misión, la verdad es que aquel trabajo le interesaba bastante, y el dinero era un gran extra.

El hijo de Sparda prefería las motos antes que los coches, pues eran más manejables según su opinión, su gabardina y su pelo ondeaban al viento a causa de la gran velocidad a la que conducía, por suerte ahí no había nadie.

El Sr. X, cómo hacía llamarse su "benefactor" , le había puesto un transmisor para que pudieran hablar discretamente, sin que el enemigo se percatara de información secreta, dante había pensado en aquel momento que se sentía agente secreto como en una película.

A causa de el ensimismamiento de Dante, éste no se pudo ver a tiempo el caza de combate que se puso enfrente a una altura realmente peligros para luego disparar con las ametralladoras que tenía bajo las alas. La descarga levantó el polvo de la zona y consiguió acertar a la moto de Dante, que en segundos explotó, el semidemonio salió de su vehículo de forma brusca y dio vueltas de campana, rodando por la carretera.

Dante: ¡Maldición!... ¡La moto era nueva!- exclamó levantándose -

Inmediatamente se levantó, viendo al atacante, una especie de caza del Ejército bastante moderno, además, se dio cuenta de que habían dos aviones de transporte más antiguos a su lado, de uno de ellos cayó una especie de cilindro.

Smith: ¡Veamos que puede hacer el hijo de Sparda contra un arma biológica de éste calibre! - gritó desde el avión, con la intención de que Dante lo oyera -

Dante: ¿Un arma biológica? Esto no estaba en el contrato. - murmuró -

Pero no había tiempo de vacilaciones, Dante corrió a gran velocidad desenfundando Ebony & Ebory, sus armas de la suerte que él mismo había creado, capaces de eliminar a cualquier demonio, y disparó una ráfaga contra el caza, que lo esquivó con relativa facilidad.

Dante: "¡Mierda!" - gritó para sí -

El hijo de Sparda se disponía a seguir disparando pero entonces se dio cuenta que la cápsula que había caído de uno de las naves de transporte se abría lentamente y a una velocidad impresionante un brazo con unas garras extremadamente largas, se alargó y estuvo apunto de golpearle, pero Dante la esquivó por los pelos, sin embargo la garras se clavaron en la carretera, dándole un punto de apoyo para que la criatura pudiese saltar y aterrizar frente a dante, quien ya estaba preparado de pie, apuntando con sus dos pistolas al horrible monstruo.

Ningún demonio que Dante conocía se parecía a lo que tenía enfrente. Su cuerpo era de un tono grisáceo, bastante alto y de complexión fuerte, lo más notorio de él era que su corazón estaba fuera, a la vista, pero Dante estaba acostumbrado a las escenas más horribles que se podían observar, además de que sus brazos acababan en unas garras terriblemente largas y un campo electromagnético que lo rodeaba, de su cuerpo salían chispas bastante potentes, así que dante tomó distancia.

La criatura tomó posición de combate y se lanzó a velocidad supersónica le dio una estocada que casi le da al cazador, quien saltó hacia arriba lo más que pudo, en el momento en que tenía que caer desenfundó su espada Alastor, gracias a la velocidad con la que caía, la fuerza de la espada cortó de cuajo el brazo con el que el monstruo se defendió, el grito de éste fue atronador hasta casi destrozar los tímpanos de Dante.

Dante: Bien, bicho feo, ahora sabes lo que les pasa a los que se enfrentan a mí. - dijo irónico pero aquella alegría desapareció al ver como su brazo se reconstruía a partir de unos misterioso tentáculos - ¿¡Pero no le había hecho daño?

Del cuerpo de la criatura, surgió un campo eléctrico que empujó a Dante, luego se lanzó y de forma bestial le atacó con sus dos brazos a gran velocidad, el semidemonio trataba de esquivarlas y bloquear con su espada los zarpazos del monstruo, pero éste aumentaba más y más la velocidad, hasta el momento en que Dante se cansó, y dio un tremendo salto, pero el monstruo lo pilló desprevenido y le clavó el brazo estirado, las garras habían atravesado su piel, haciendo que chorros de sangre bañasen a la criatura, que retorcía sus garras en las entrañas de Dante, haciendo que a éste le costara más y más salir.

Mientras que Cole se sorprendía de la habilidad del Tyrant, Smith sólo se regocijaba ante su criatura, producto de la sinterización de el Virus T-verónica y el Virus G.

Pero el Tyrant no se quedó esperando a dejar que dante muriera de forma tan placentera, echó ligeramente hacia atrás el brazo que le quedaba libre, y y golpeó con fuerza a Dante que ya estaba atravesado por sus dos garras, la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo llegó al semidemonio, produciéndole quemaduras en todo el cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que se le abrían profundas heridas de las que no paraban de salir sangre.

Sin embargo Dante no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, pese a que la vista se le había nublado, aún sabía donde estaba su enemigo que lo agarraba, y además, tenía su rostro a la vista, y esa era una debilidad que el hijo de Sparda no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar, las heridas le habían obligado a dejar caer su espada Alastor, pero aún tenía sus armas de fuego, en un movimiento impresionantemente rápido, desenfundó la escopeta que ocultaba su gabardina y disparó contra los ojos del Tyrant cegándolo, y éste, como acto reflejo, lo lanzó a varios metros.

Dante escupió sangre y se levantó con dificultad, gracias a que su ropa estaba desgarrada, los del caza pudieron contemplar como cicatrizaban sus heridas a gran velocidad.

Dante: Je. ¿Ves? Eso es lo que le pasa a los que se meten conmigo, pero creo que te he arreglado la cara., estoy seguro que me lo agradecerás. - le dijo sarcástico a la bestia, que no había cambiado su actitud y seguía dispuesto a golpearle - Así que quieres más. ¿Eh? Bien, si no puedes recapacitar usando la cabeza, temo que tendré que romperte el corazón. - continuo, manteniendo su tono sarcástico -

Smith: "Da igual cuanto lo golpees, las plagas lo hacen invencible, siempre cicatrizarán sus heridas y se volverá mucho más terrible... Estás acabado demonio" - pensó, observando la escena con tranquilidad"

El Tyrant arremetió contra Dante que no tuvo tiempo a disparar, esquivó el zarpazo y se lanzó a recoger la espada, mediante una maniobra, se colocó en posición de lucha, el monstruo se puso enfrente a punto de desgarrar al semidemonio, pero éste fue más listo y cortó con su espada la cabeza del monstruo.

Pero Dante desconfiaba, desenfundó Ebony & Ebory y descargó ráfagas de balas cobre el corazón del Tyrant, quien no se inmutaba pese a echar más sangre que él mismo, mientras su cabeza se regeneraba ante el asombro de Dante.

Dante: ¡Diablos! ¡Este bicho es invencible! - gritó hastiado -

Soltó su espada al suelo, y enfundó Ebony & Ebory, introdujo su mano en la gabardina roja, sacando un Bazooka, en su mente se formó el rostro de su antigua propietaria, pero no había tiempo para nostálgicos, apuntó al monstruo, que caminaba bastante furioso con las garras en alto, sin saber de su fatal destino, del bazooka surgió un misil que destrozó por completo el cuerpo del Tyrant, ante el desconcierto y desilusión de Smith.

Dante: Uff, al fin, un poco bestia, pero el trabajo está hecho. Sólo falta... - decía viendo el caza que ya se retiraba - ¡Mierda! ¡Cobardes! Bueno... A ver si de una vez me dejan llegar a Sunnydale.

En el interior del caza un decepcionado Smith observaba el paisaje, Cole posaba su mano en el hombreo intentando animarle, mientras JJ pilotaba sin inmutarse.

Cole: Tío, tenía un Bazooka, nadie resiste eso.

Smith: Sí, estoy seguro que Némesis lo resistirá, pero esperemos a ver, si los vampiros que protegen la frontera pueden ocuparse de él, no quiero arriesgar otro BOW en vano, menos de ese costo.

El caza atravesó la carretera a gran velocidad mientras dante lo veía con coraje, observando su moto calcinada, pero sonrió al ver dos espadas de colores azul y rojo respectivamente, con una especie de cabeza en el mango de ambas.

- Vaya pelea... - dijo la cabeza roja -

- Sí, una pelea espectacular... - añadió el azul -

- Pero que tipo de demonio será... -

- Ese tipo...

Dante suspiró y curio los manteniéndolos boca a bajo mirando las cabezas sonriente.

Dante: Cómo he de deciros... ¡Qué calladitos estáis mejor! - gritó más de broma que enfadado, siendo precedido por los aullidos de "dolor" de las cabezas -

Aeropuerto Internacional de Sunnydale

Las embrujadas llegaban al fin al pequeño pueblo de Sunnydale, y se extrañaron al ver que el aeropuerto estaba vacío por completo, pronto les dijo una azafata que la razón era el miedo a las tormentas que se avecinaban sobre la zona, las jóvenes suspiraron de alivio pues en el fondo habían tenido un viaje tranquilo, los que vinieron con ellos tenían pinta extraña, la mayoría eran serios y vestidos de negros, él que más destacaba era un tipo de unos cuarenta años que siempre sonreía, iba vestido de etiqueta, todas aquellas misteriosas personas llevaban un maletín, pero el del "risitas", era más moderno.

Leo precedió a su esposa, que fue la última en salir, la joven estaba refunfuñando mientras el pobre de Leo traía todo el equipaje, con rostro desvalido que Phoebe, que fue la que más equipaje trajo por su reportaje, no parecía haber visto.

Phoebe: Es increíble la suerte que tuvimos de que no nos cogiera la tormenta.

Paige: Quizás Buda esté de buen humor... O Jesucristo, o los Ancianos... ¡Diablos! ¡Sabiendo tanto del mundo mágico y no sé en quien creer! - exclamaba hastiada -

Piper: ¡Y es que los Ancianos son unos insensibles y... ¡ - gritaba sin escuchar lo que decían sus hermanas -

Leo: Podría alguien... - trataba de hacerse notar, entre tanto murmullo de su mujer y sus cuñadas -

Paige: Quienes serán esos tipos que aún no se han marchado.

Phoebe: Sí, parecen mafiosos.

Paige: No creo, puede que sólo sean demonios que quieren matarnos o algo así. - reflexionó con ironía -

Al ver que sus protegidas hablaban sin hacer caso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el Anciano suspiró, sabedor de que simplemente tenía que resignarse a llevar él solo el equipaje.

Sin embargo, Piper comenzaba a hacerle caso a sus hermanos, pues los que vinieron con ellos no paraban de observarles, rodeando de forma sutil al grupo de brujas.

Piper: Leo. ¿Conoces a esos tipos? ¿Son demonios? - preguntaba por lo bajo -

Leo: Ya era hora de que me hicieras caso. - contestó serio - No conozco a esos tipos, pero te puedo asegurar que no son demonios.

Phoebe: Pues yo he sido universitaria y sé bien como miran los pervertidos. - puntualizó, adoptando una posición ofensiva observando al "jefe" de aquellos tipos -

Piper: No creo que sea un simple pervertido, puede que sea un brujo.

Leo: Sí, puede que sea miembro de la Liega de las Sombras.

- Así que sabéis de la Liga... - dijo de pronto el jefe, rodeado por cuatro de sus compañeros, las jóvenes estaban algo incómodas de que aquel tipo hubiera escuchado su conversación - No me andaré con chiquitas, sé que sois las Embrujadas.

Paige: "O, maldición." - pensó para sí, mordiéndose el labio -

Piper: ¿Y quien eres tú que sabes de nosotras? - preguntó retando con la mirada al tipo -

Phoebe: Estoy segura de que al menos tú, eres un brujo.

Leo iba a decir algo pero el equipaje lo empezaba a cansar, además de que ocho de los viajeros lo habían rodeado, una oscura magia que parecía superior a cualquiera que él conocía, estaba recorriendo su espíritu por obra del jefe de aquellos tipo.

- Soy Ethan Rayne, mano derecha de Smith, comandante de la Liga de las Sombras. - se presentó -

Aquella fría y oscura fuerza empezaba a destrozar los espíritus de las brujas, quienes se habían quedado paralíticas, pero Leo sufría aún más que sus protegidas, como si aquella fuerza fuese venenosa para los seres celestiales como él, aquellas sospechas se acrecentaron al ver que Paige también estaba sufriendo.

Ethan: Tranquilas chicas, no podéis enfrentar a las fuerzas del caos, os mantendrán quietos mientras yo me voy a hablar con mis superiores, no tengo tiempo para confrontarles, de eso se ocuparán ciertos amigos. - tras esas palabras llenas de sarcasmo, los tipos salieron del aeropuertos con toda tranquilidad -

Nada más esos tipos se hubieron ido, el caos dejó de doblegar los espíritus del as bruja, quienes cayeron dolidas de rodillas, Leo se sentía débil pero trataba de mantenerse firme pues sentía ciertas presencias malignas.

Pronto las paredes empezaron a parecer hechas de algún líquido pues en ellas se formaban hondas, cuatro jinetes vestidos con armaduras medievales que los cubrían por completo y montados en unicornios negros salieron cada uno por un lado del aeropuerto, estaba claro que su objetivo era acorralarlas.

Piper. No, no, no, demonios. ¡Leo, tenemos que orbitar! - gritaba nerviosa -

Leo: ¡No puedo!

Phoebe: ¿Cómo que no puedes? Tienes que poder.

Paige: No chicas, yo tampoco puedo orbitar. Está claro que el conjuro del tal Ethan rayne era para que no orbitemos.

Los jinetes se concentraron rápidamente alrededor de las brujas, uno de ellos dio un corte horizontal pero las chicas lo esquivaron por los pelos, y con la misma suerte escaparon del asedio pero aún los tenían cerca, uno de ellos trato con una estocada, pero Phoebe, en un alarde de su habilidad como luchadora, saltó yu se posó encima del filo de la espada, luego dio una fuerte pata da voladora que derribó al jinete, de aquel modo acabó montada en el unicornio que trataba de tirarla a toda costa, pero el animal sólo conseguía que la embrujada, en su afán de controlarle, golpeara a los demás jinetes que cayeron de sus caballos, una vez todos estuvieron de pie en el suelo, los caballos desaparecieron como si nada, cayendo la mediana de las hermanas de forma no muy elegante.

Phoebe: ¡Ay! ¡Dios! ¿Por qué habrá tenido que hacer eso? ¿Qué le he hecho yo?

Pero no había tiempo para hablar, un jinete estuvo a punto de cortarle la cabeza pero se salvó con una voltereta que fue precedida por una patada baja que tiró nuevamente a l guerrero al suelo.

Mientras que Paige trataba de hacer lo que podía cn su contrincante, ahora que no tenía el poder de orbitar no le quedaba más que huir por todo el aeropuerto sin descanso, viendo como el jinete destrozaba todo con la espada en su intento por matarla.

El asunto de Piper y Leo era distinto, prefirieron luchar juntos contra los dos restantes que estaban aún buscando una estrategia efectiva.

Leo: Piper, ¡paralízales!. - pidió preocupado -

Piper: ¡Eso intento! - gritó hastiada mientras trataba de paralizar a los guerreros que se acercaban peligrosamente -

Leo: Déjalo, yo me ocupo.

El Anciano golpeó con una descarga al jinete de la derecha estampándole brutalmente contra la pantalla que reflejaba los horarios de vuelo. Tras varias convulsiones el soldado cayó al suelo, muerto.

Piper: ¡Leo!

Leo: Lo siento cariño, no volverá a pasar...

Piper: No Leo. ¡Quiero que vuelva a pasar con el que está a punto de matarnos1

Pese a que el aviso de Piper devolvió a Leo a la realidad a su esposo, éste último no pudo evitar que el jinete cortará su pecho, aquella herida era bastante profunda e hizo que Leo cayese de espalda, la embrujada, dirigida por su amor de esposa y su ira contenida, golpeó con fuerza al soldado en la cabeza y luego le metió un combo de patadas en el estómago, precedida por otro puñetazo en la cabeza, y terminó con un hechizo que no le afectó, pero a causa de los golpes cayó semiinconsciente.

La mayor de las embrujadas se dirigió inmediatamente con su marido, cuya herida y se curaba, ventajas de ser un ángel.

Piper: Veo que me preocupé demasiado. - comentó con una sonrisa cálida que no era normal ver en ella -

Leo. Me gusta que te preocupes tanto por mí. - le dijo besándola -

Y mientras aquellos dos celebraban su victoria, Phoebe y Paige habían acabado acorraladas. Pues la mediana de las hermanas pudo vencer a su adversario con sus técnicas marciales, y los ligeros cortes que tenía por todo el cuerpo eran prueba de que no fue fácil, pero aún quedaba el otro, quien era el más diestro.

Una vez más, el guerrero se abalanzó sobre las chicas, queriendo golpearlas con una estocada, pero Phoebe pudo arrebatarle la espada y lanzarla lejos, entonces todo quedó en un intercambio de golpes y contragolpes que parecía no tener fin, sin embargo un milagro pareció ser la salvación.

El caos que recorría el cuerpo de Paige fue suprimido por su lado celestial, y pudo ayudar a Phoebe quien ya empezaba a perder ventaja, el caballero agarró y levantó a la embrujada quien pateaba sin descanso la armadura del demonio, pero cuanto más apretaba el cuello a la bruja, sus fuerzas la abandonaban, estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

En aquellos momentos de alta tensión, era realmente difícil actuar correctamente, pero paige lo consiguió, usando su poder orbitó telepáticamente la espada alejada del demonio para que atravesara su costado y soltara a Phoebe, sin embargo el caballero desapareció en una explosión de sombras ante las miradas acostumbradas de las brujas, que ya habían visto eso varias veces.

Pero la batalla estaba lejos de haber terminado, las hermanos se abrazaban extasiadas del combate, Leo lo observaba todo contento, sin percatarse que los demás jinetes, incluso el que "murió" a manos de Leo, se levantaban y se agrupaban para enfrentarlas, la embrujadas los encararon pero no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada.

Un tipo de gran estatura, calvo y moreno, cubierto por un grueso abrigo que más parecía un traje antibomba, y que llevaba gafas a lo matriz saltó, aparentemente desde el piso superior donde estaban las tiendas del aeropuerto. El tipo iba equipado con dos escopetas recortadas con las que apuntó de inmediato a los caballeros, que no paraban su camino. Los fuertes disparos los empujaron hacia atrás, llegando a crear sorprendentemente agujeros en las armaduras de dos de los jinetes que ya habían caído de rodillas, aparentemente muertos, pero el misterioso hombre, que parecía saber de aquellos seres, enfundó las dos escopetas y extendió ambas manos con las palmas abiertas hacia sus rivales, tras murmurar una oración en latín, las armaduras se quedaron quietas y, tras unos segundos, cayeron desperdigadas por el suelo como si nada hubiera habido en su interior.

Centro Comercial Hive, Sunnydale

Wesley recorría junto a Cordelia las calles de Sunnydale, más por aburrimiento que por ganas de trabajar, desde luego las palabras de Ángel fueron suficientes para convencerles de que no debían acompañarles, pero la verdad es que era aburrido quedarse.

La joven Cordelia observaba el más nuevo centro comercial de Sunnydale, le recordaba sin duda alguna, a su vida anterior, dedicada a las compras y la vida frívola de la moda en el instituto, pero lamentablemente ella ya no podía aspirar a recuperar esa vida, pese a que trataba de aparentar tener esperanzas, estaba segura de que nunca lograría ser actriz.

Los jóvenes, absortos en sus pensamientos, no se percataron de que una criatura rondaba los alrededores, las oscuridad lo cubría y no se podía contemplar de aquel ser más que su silueta, pero pronto las farolas lo iluminaron al tiempo que la criatura emitía gemidos que alertaron a ambos investigadores, Wesley y Cordelia se voltearon muy lentamente y con precaución, bastante asustados.

Y no era para menos, la criatura debía medir más o menos 2 m, que era el doble de lo que medían sus amenazantes garras manchadas de sangre, su piel tenía las escamas de cualquier reptil, pero su figura se parecía más a la de un gorila, pero lo más notorio de aquella criatura eran sus tres cabezas, la central era de una rana azul, la de la izquierda tenía pinta de camaleón y la de la derecha se parecía a un dragón.

La reacción de ambos chicos fue la de correr despavoridos, no estaban armados como para enfrentar a un bicho así, que ni siquiera podían calificar de demonio, pero por mucho que corrían la criatura les pisaba los talones, al correr sin ningún objetivo acabaron en uno de los tantos callejones sin salida de Sunnydale.

Cordelia: Soy muy joven para morir. ¡Aún no he sido actriz! - gritó pegándose a la pared como tratando de atravesarla -

Wesley: Tranquila Cordelia, si vamos a morir, moriremos luchando.

Cordelia: ¡Pues ve tú a por él!

Wesley: Mejor ve tú.

Y siguieron discutiendo quien debería enfrentar al monstruo que se abalanzaba a por ellos de forma amenazante, levantando sus garras, saltó como todo un cazador a por ellos, pero por lo que los investigadores llamaron milagro, una espada que pareció caer desde la azotea de alguno de los edificios que les rodeaban, atravesó la cabeza de rana de la criatura, las otras cabezas emitieron un gemido de dolor que les dio dolores de cabeza a Wesley y Cordelia.

Kennedy cayó con elegancia sobre la bestia y le arrancó la espada de cuajo, esquivó los ataques de las garras de la criatura y dio varias volteretas hacia atrás, al final acabó cogiendo impulso en una de las paredes para atacar al monstruo, a quien partió en dos con su majestuosa espada.

Los chicos estaban anonados de ver a una guerrera con tanta habilidad, sin duda la primera palabra que cruzó por sus mentes fue una muy conocida por ellos.

Cordelia: Esa tía es muy fuerte...

Wesley: No hay duda de que tiene que ser una cazavampiros pero... ¿Otra?

La joven guerrera observó extrañada a los tipos, no parecía unos desvalidos, le recordaron a las descripciones que le dio Giles sobre ciertas personas muy particulares.

Kennedy: ¿Ustedes son Wesley y Cordelia?

Los aludidos se quedaron de piedra, aún les costaba creer que hubiera otra cazavampiros como para tener que preocuparse si ella los conocía, y sentían que no era simplemente sus nombres lo que sabía de ellos.

Cementerio de Sunnydale

Bajo la oscuridad de la noche, dos jóvenes se besaban y metían mano en medio del cementerio, pese a que la joven se abstenía, el chico parecía muy ansioso y no estaba dispuesto a hacer caso a lo que le decía su novio.

- ¡Basta Jake! - gritaba la joven, tratando de zafarse de él -

- Bueno Sara, esperaba hacerlo más placentero, pero parece que prefieres el método más doloroso - le dijo mientras sus facciones se transformaban en las de un vampiro, Sara apenas pudo emitir un grito que fue ahogado por el dolor que le causó jake al morderla en el cuello, la sangre recorría poco a poco su cuerpo, que se había quedado inerte, pero el vampiro no quería matarla y le dio algo de sangre y luego la dejó caer al suelo - Bien, te vendré a buscar en cuanto te hayas convertido preciosa, serás una buena compañera.

El vampiro se dio media vuelta pero se encontró con la horma de su zapato, un gigantesco monstruo de piel rojiza y alas doradas hizo aparición, se gruñido cubrió todo el pueblo y se lo tragó de un solo bocado, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pestañear, la joven asesinada por el vampiro también acabó en el estómago de la bestia.

En los alrededores, Buffy caminaba bastante molesta, y a la vez preocupada, después de la llegada de los enfermeros, la joven cazadora se dio cuenta de la desaparición de Xander, y sabía bien que su amigo escuchó el relato de Nao, por suerte sus compañeros se habían quedado dormidos, no quería meterlos en problemas con un monstruo de aquel calibre.

Por lo menos, Kennedy había decidido acompañarla, se la veía capaz, pero kendra también, y Drusilla la mató, de hecho, además de sus técnicas, le impresionaba su habilidad con la espada, no había dejado de pensar en aquella arma que parecía dañar especialmente a los vampiros, en principio pensaba que se trataba de una espada bendecida con agua bendita, pero sentía que había algo mucho más profundo en el poder de aquella espada.

Automáticamente miró hacia atrás, observando los cadáveres de dos monstruosas criaturas, había tenido que hacer uso de todo su ingenio y habilidad para matarlas y aún así estuvo a punto de morir, la habían golpeado en el hombro.

Sótano, Casa de los Harris

El arquitecto Xander, el más gracioso del grupo de scoobies, que siempre levantaba el ánimo, ahora estaba serio y deprimido, sentado en el frío suelo del sótano de la casa de sus padres, lo que más le sorprendía era el silencio que había, el hecho de que sus padres no pelearan, al menos, ellos estaban bien ahora.

Pero él debía animarse, sólo tenía que matar a un demonio y darle la sangre a un demonio, " cosa fácil", sentía que posiblemente moriría, pero daba igual, de nada serviría su vida sin Anya, así qué...

Sí algo tenía de bueno, era su "experiencia militar", todo gracias a que en su momento llegó a ser soldado, todo se lo debía a aquel malhechor, quién lo hubiera dicho. Gracias a aquella pesadilla ahora era capaz de usar todo tipo de armas ligeras, incluso construirlas rápidamente. Además de sus habilidades como militar, a veces pensaba que sabría usar artes marciales, pero nunca se había atrevido.

Se miró en el único espejo que había en el sótano, sucio, como todo el lugar, pero le valía, después de todo, no era nada vanidoso, aunque cada vez que se miraba recordaba Cordelia y su "noviazgo" con ella, todo aquello con una irónica sonrisa que pronto desaparecía de su maltrecho rostro, bastante sucio.

Se veía en el espejo y veía a todo un militar, je, más bien de circo, era casi un disfraz pese a que en su momento lo sacó de una base del ejército. Llevaba el uniforme reglamentario, bastante estropeado por los años que llevaba ahí guardados, estaba armado con una MP5 que había construido él mismo en sus ratos libres, y el lanzamisiles que destrozó al Juez, además de una pistola, nunca pensó que las usaría en su vida, simplemente las tenía como recuerdo, pero en aquel momento estaba desesperado y no podía soportar el plazo que había puesto Buffy, esta vez estaba sólo.

Con paso firme y estricto, Xander salió del sótano y se dispuso a salir de las casa, no sin antes despedirse de su madre.

Sra. Harris: ¿¡Adónde vas?

Xander: ¡A la guerra mamá!

Sra. Harris: ¡Pues trae carne que la necesito para la cena!

Al oír el grito de su madre, el joven obrero casi se cae de cabeza, después de todo, jamás tendría una vida seria.

Aeropuerto Internacional de Sunnydale

Las Embrujadas observaban anonados al misterioso tipo que en cuestión de segundos había vencido a los guerreros oscuros.

Pero Leo, más que extrañado por el poder del recién llegado, lo estaba de su presencia, notaba lo que era y no le dejaba tranquilo que alguien como él hubiera decidido bajar al plano terrenal.

Phoebe, al ver que el tipo iba a marcharse, corrió hasta encararlo, no iba a dejar que se marchara así como así después de lo que había hecho por ellas.

Phoebe: ¿Espera! - sin voltearse, el tipo se quedó quieto - Gracias por... lo que hiciste por nosotras. - agradeció mientras sus hermanas se pusieron a su lado, con signos de agradecimiento en sus rostros, que trataban de lavar su sorpresa -

- De nada. - dijo simplemente, sin voltearse -

Phoebe: ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Llámame Jack, el Don.

Y en ese momento desapareció corriendo a una gran velocidad que dejó aún más impresionadas a las brujas, mientras Leo no dejaba de preocuparse, su mujer no podía cerrar la boca del asombro.

Calles de Sunnydale, Distrito Comercial

Entre puestos de fruta y grandes comercios, el vampiro con alma recorría las sombrías calles de Sunnydale, atravesando la oscuridad que reinaba, y que posiblemente ocultaba más de un diabólico secreto, estaba harto de su "descanso", llevaba meses sin hacer nada y eso le ponía nervioso, por fin tenía algo que hacer, era bastante irónico que necesitara un Apocalipsis para divertirse.

Junto a él estaban Fred y Gunn. Le estaba muy agradecido a Fred por lo ocurrido en Pylea, y por eso la había dejado quedarse con ellos, después de todo, su inteligencia le sería de gran ayuda.

Gunn zarandeaba el hacha impaciente, deseoso de usarla en contra de algún demonio o arma biológica, todavía no tenía muy claro lo que querían decir, pero sabía que era el enemigo y debía destruirlo.

Ángel sentía un olor, no, una esencia bastante conocida para él, estaba seguro de que Buffy estaba cerca, y eso le preocupaba, no quería destruir su vida de nuevo, no debía, pero tampoco podía dejar de hacer su trabajo, el Libro de las Sombras debía ser destruido, sus sentimientos no podían interferir en eso.

Tienda de Motos Jeff, Afueras de Sunnydale

El oscuro jinete de las sombras se arrastraba malherido por las afueras del pueblo más infernal de todo aquel mundo, su casco había caído al suelo, rodando en círculos y a la vez alejándose del demonio, cuyo rostro moreno mostraba signos de dolor y verdadero sufrimiento.

Sin embargo, entre aquella mezcla de agonía y resignación a la muerte, se formaba una sonrisa irónica, después de todo, ni siquiera pudo intentarlo.

De pronto, ante él se mostró, entre una explosión de luz, un tipo calvo, moreno y vestido con un abrigo oscuro que le sonreía.

El orgulloso jinete de la oscuridad, se levantó con dificultad, y trató de asestarle una estocada en el estómago al recién llegado, quien con una simple maniobra marcial lo desarmó y lo agarró del cuello en cuestión de segundos.

Jack: Lord Lionel, caballero de la Orden de Exus. - le dijo a un sorprendido, jinete -

Sin abandonar su sonrisa, Jack golpeó el lugar de la herida de Lionel con la palma desnuda y abierta, luego lo dejó caer de rodillas, el demonio no salía de su asombro, sus heridas habían sanado.

Jack: Ahora podrás cumplir tu misión.

Lionel: ¿Me estabas buscando? - preguntó confundido, sin saber que decir -

Jack: ¿Buscarte? No necesitaba una moto.

Sin volverle la mirada al sorprendido jinete, EL Don, rompió la vidriera del escaparate que mostraba la INFERNUS 3000, la moto más moderna del mercado, eso le pasaba por mostrar un caramelo en un jardín lleno de niños, lo que nadie esperaba es que alguien como Jack la robara, inmediatamente se montó y arrancó, el sonido del motor daría gusto a cualquier motorista, y más su diabólico aspecto, propio de los camorristas de los 80s.

Lionel: ¿adónde vas? - preguntó, ya de pie, encarándolo con una mirada más fría -

Jack: A ver al hijo de un viejo a migo.

En un fugaz destello, Jack despegó con su flamante moto a través de la ciudad a la velocidad más impresionante que había visto Lionel en toda su vida, y también estaba el hecho de que El Don, atravesaba las paredes como si él y su moto fuesen un espectro. El jinete observó todo con frialdad mientras se colocaba el casco, que nuevamente tapó su rostro, por lo menos ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad para cumplir su misión.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas del Autor:**_

Creo recordar haber visto ese nombre y su apodo en algún Rol de Buffy, y también de ese sitio que no he podido encontrar, sacaré su función, si al creador de este personaje le molestó, le pido disculpas.

_Un nuevo personaje entra en escena, dando más misterio a esta historia. En este capítulo han salido todos los personajes del fanfic, o casi, hemos podido comprobar la diferencia entre un BOW y Dante, quizá algunos que conozcan los juegos de RE, estén decepcionados por la forma en que transcurrió esa batalla, pero pienso que un demonio del calibre del hijo de Sparda, no tiene nada que envidiarle a los Tyrant. Espero como siempre, que este capítulo le haya gustado, y en el próximo habrá todavía más acción. ¿Se desvelará la identidad de Jack EL Don? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Mándenme comentarios, quejas o alabanzas a: _**_lordomegawanadoo.es_**

-----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
